<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>末路余生 by wssezcanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444624">末路余生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon'>wssezcanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 露中 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊万·布拉金斯基习惯了一夜情。他是广受赞誉的纳斯卡赛车手，在全世界拥有数以百万计的粉丝。然而又一次在比赛中位列第二名后，一位名叫王耀的神秘男人为他带来了一夜不含爱意的满足。爱与欲，又有何区别呢？露中。赛车AU。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554470">Beyond the Finish Line</a> by BTS-ARMY.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注意：OOC，含性描写</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>The thought of him was intoxicating. We drove fast…and died young. </em>
  <em>（对他的思念令我心醉。我们在这条路上疯狂奔跑着，向死亡奔驰。）</em>
</p><p class="western">世界在绝对静止中呼吸着。在无声的虚空里，黑暗是在看不见的角落里安静游荡着的唯一占领者。汗水在远处流了下来。一滴汗珠悬在空中，随即在黑暗里漾起涟漪。然后，他张开了双眼。</p><p class="western">太阳从上方直射而下，不可名状的高声叫喊在四周轰鸣。挡开眼前执着的阳光，他看着一排排赛车一个接一个地竞速着。喝彩声和抱怨声在他的周围爆发，在观众们的兴奋情绪下漂浮着汗液的气味。正在观察中的男人用一只手遮住刺目的光线，平静地看着赛场；他那被阴影遮蔽的琥珀色双眼望向车速浮夸的嗡鸣赛车们。它们全都装饰着明亮鲜艳的颜色；小方盒子们争先恐后地冲往终点线。它们让他想起了自己还是个小孩时收到过的赛车组圣诞礼物。同样的设计，从他所站位置上看来同样的大小，并且它们都提供了同等的娱乐。男人揉了揉自己的眼角。</p><p class="western">解说员的声音不断从扬声器里叫嚣着传出，它们向观众播报赛事进度并传递着或相关或无人在意的各式信息。人群为他们最爱的车手们欢呼，喊着“琼斯”和“贝什米特”的咆哮声充斥在空气中。比起赛车手自身，人们似乎对比赛结果更为关切，只是自然没有人能看到藏在塑料头盔里躁动又聚精会神的脸。</p><p class="western">“嗡嗡”。他们正在接近终点。在绕圈行驶了四个小时之后，这场比赛的冠军即将揭晓。人们的声音随着计时表的走动提高起来，车手们也随之增加了速度。接着，当赛车们迫近它们在赛道上的最后一圈时，胜者已昭然若揭。赛车们飞越过标志着又一场比赛结束的白线，与此同时主持人大声宣布了冠军得主。</p><p class="western">“为我们的五冠得主鼓掌，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯夺得了他的第五个纳斯卡赛车冠军！”</p><p class="western">人们发狂地为他们的黄金男孩尖叫。当起身鼓掌的浪潮席卷了整个场馆，长发男人极不情愿地离开他舒适的座位并漠然地鼓了鼓掌。他为表现出热忱所作的尝试被挥舞的拳头和震耳欲聋的掌声所掩盖。</p><p class="western">待到人群汹涌的热情有所回降，他便返回了座位，费力地睁着眼睛看着车手们从自己的赛车里走出来。队员们以拥抱欢迎那位年轻的冠军，他爽朗地笑着朝他的粉丝们挥手致意。</p><p class="western">这位热血的少年在短短几年内便以破纪录的成绩赢得了数百万粉丝并称霸纳斯卡赛道。然而，在大多数人为冠军欢呼时，安坐着的男人把他的注意力转向了位列第二名的车手。</p><p class="western">他……他是……他的名字是布拉金斯基？</p><p class="western">在比赛过程中，他总是和琼斯正面交锋且从未掉出过前十。从小在俄罗斯训练，他的名望享誉死忠粉丝和赛车精英们之间。即使并不缺乏技术或意志，他也从没获得过第一名。有人甚至开玩笑地说他是因为对幸运女神不忠才总是落了下风。</p><p class="western">即使祝贺的话语朝着他的方向汹涌而至，那位俄罗斯人仍是保守地微笑着。汗珠从他刀削斧凿的下巴滴落向平坦的地面。</p><p class="western">他的目光漫无目的地扫过满脸崇拜的粉丝们。他的脸上凝结着永远不变的微笑，毫无动摇，也从不展露更多表情。这位赛车手擦了擦脸上的汗，从赛道上走开。</p><p class="western">在他身后，焰火在夜空中炸开，明亮的色彩点燃了漆黑的天空。每一簇火花都往空中划出一道图案，独特而又惊心动魄，不管有多少个图案被点亮并送往命中注定的天空，它们也没有一个是完全重样的。</p><p class="western">车手们都停下来聆听这场极致盛况，可是他从未回头欣赏那片灿烂的朱红。</p><p class="western">在人群里，琥珀色眼眸的男人会意地注视夜空。当他的四周仍弥漫着感染人心的快乐时，他只是默默凝望。随后，仿佛看到了什么写在燃烧亮光里的东西似的，他神秘地笑了。</p><p class="western"> </p><hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">黑檀色头发的男人找到宾馆位置的时候，赛后派对正进行得如火如荼。整座建筑已为晚上的活动被包了下来，从三条街外也能听到其间的音乐声。曾经是舞厅的场地已被改造成一个装饰奢华、容纳了醉酒精英和付钱进来的狂热粉丝的夜总会。音乐声和雷声一样响亮，氖灯也像伴随着雷鸣的闪电一般闪烁着光芒。汗湿的肉体占据着舞池，恬不知耻地互相纠缠磨蹭。空气中弥漫着性欲的呛人味道，令陌生人为除了满足身体需要之外别无所求的有欲无爱之夜而聚集在一起。</p><p class="western">小心避开那些满是肾上腺素的身体，男人犹豫地穿过人群。如果不是在药物和酒精作用下的视觉，任何人都能看到那是个和这帮人格格不入的男人。他看起来在寻找着什么东西，也或许是某个人，他扫视过众人，视线辗转来回探寻米色头发的痕迹。接着，无比细微地，他的嘴角上扬了起来。</p><p class="western">俄罗斯赛车手坐在吧椅上，手肘支着玻璃桌，缓缓转动手中的酒杯。他未曾品尝一口里头的冰块已经半融了的酒，不过他脸上的平静似乎昭示着这一晚自己并不着急做任何事。酒保之前试图和车手聊聊天，可是他们的对话无一不止于俄罗斯男人脸上紧绷的笑容和无言的回应。在大部分车手们都忙着喝到酩酊大醉磕到亢奋不已又或者是和粉丝们打成一片的时候，这位亚军得主却仿佛深陷在对酒杯中正在融化的冰块的沉思里。思考被身后一声轻咳打断，他转过头。</p><p class="western">“恭喜你，”男人清了清嗓子，“今天的比赛很棒。”</p><p class="western">“谢谢。”车手在转身让自己背对男人之前礼貌地说道。</p><p class="western">隐约感受到陌生人依旧定定站在原位，伊万丝毫没有要承认他的存在的意思。正当他以为他能明白自己的意思并自行离开时，那位陌生人在他旁边的吧椅上坐了下来。</p><p class="western">“我能坐在这儿吗？”他问。</p><p class="western">“请坐。”伊万朝他的方向点点头。好吧，他都已经坐下来了自己总不能说不。</p><p class="western">接下来的几分钟里，两人在跃动着音乐声与人声的屋子里理所当然地陷入沉默。酒保向新客人走过来并让他选择自己偏好的饮品。</p><p class="western">男人微微摆了摆手，说道：“不了，谢谢。”</p><p class="western">“你确定不想点任何酒吗？我们有市内最好的马蒂尼。”</p><p class="western">男人抱歉地微笑说：“真的不用了，我不喝酒。”</p><p class="western">酒保耸耸肩，返回了吧台的另一头，留下两个陌生人再次陷入寂静。</p><p class="western">伊万仔细看着清透的液体和现已经像玻璃一样的细小方块。他完全没有注意坐在自己身边的男人；实际上他甚至没有瞥他一眼。</p><p class="western">“那是伏特加吗？”</p><p class="western">伊万嗤笑了一下，回道：“你平时都是这么不擅长搭讪别人的吗？”</p><p class="western">男人不为所动：“如果那只是一个认真的提问呢？”</p><p class="western">“那么没错，这是伏特加。”</p><p class="western">“嗯，很厚重，”男人若有所思道，“你看着自己的酒很好玩儿吗？”</p><p class="western">“不好意思，我认识你吗？”他把自己的视线从玻璃杯上移开并看着这个不请自来的入侵者。</p><p class="western">“每个人都是从陌生人开始做起的，不是吗？”男人歪了歪头，靠在桌子上，“我的名字是王耀，而你的名字是伊万·布拉金斯基。你看，我们现在认识了。”</p><p class="western">“你怎么知道——”他停了停，“等下，这是个蠢问题。”</p><p class="western">“这里所有的人都知道你是谁。”自称王耀的男人微笑道，“不是每个人都能每天和有名的伊万·布拉金斯基聊天的。”</p><p class="western">“这么说你是我的粉丝？”</p><p class="western">“可以这么说吧。”他淡淡答道。</p><p class="western">伊万对着可疑的男人挑眉：“你听起来并不确定。”</p><p class="western">“那就让我确定啊。”他甜甜地说道。他的嘴唇伸展开一个单薄的微笑，而纵然它们有点干裂，伊万还是止不住地想要碰触它们。如今他就在自己面前，伊万从头到脚细细观察了一番。那个男人身材纤细，但从他卷起了白袖子的手臂上能看到薄薄的肌肉。他修长的腿包裹在黑色长裤里，让伊万想知道它们是不是比他的脖颈和脸还要苍白。他穿的鞋是菲拉格慕的，只不过曾经昂贵的皮便鞋如今已被刮痕与污渍磨损。一旦审视起他的脸，伊万就惊讶地发现男人比自己起初想的还要标致。当然了，他并没有什么惊世容貌，伊万也绝对见过更好看的人，但是他的脸十分顺眼。虽然颧骨不突出，但他的脸颊看起来光洁无暇。他的眼睛是源自中国血统的深褐色，而且在橘色灯光下隐约泛着金色。及胸的黑色长发在脑后系成一束低马尾，几缕散发被拢在耳后。伊万不太能确定他的年纪；他看起来有二十出头，但他外表的这份成熟感导致伊万怀疑他是否已经三十多岁了。</p><p class="western">伊万不自然地在自己的座椅上挪了挪。一直以来总有些粉丝抓住各种机会和他上床，更别提一夜情了，自己第二天连对方的长相都会记不起来。不错，他曾和那些愿意主动把自己的身体送上门来的人都睡过，无论男女。然而或许是由于体内缺乏酒精，他对这近在眼前的邀请兴味索然。</p><p class="western">“你在暗示我认为你在暗示的事吗？”</p><p class="western">王耀的微笑不曾从脸上离开：“你认为我在暗示什么？”</p><p class="western">“可你是个男的，”伊万直白地说道，“而我也是男的。”</p><p class="western">王耀好笑地看着他：“哦，没错，这我非常清楚。”</p><p class="western">“我对男的没兴趣。”他把酒杯贴近唇边，一口气吞下所有的冰凉液体。烧灼感传遍全身，在他的皮肤上挠痒，仿佛有蚂蚁爬过身体似的；他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。</p><p class="western">“没关系，” 王耀表示理解地说道。手指在玻璃吧台上敲了几下，他分心看了看四周，然后把视线回转向伊万，“不过，告诉我一件事，”他从容不迫地顿了顿，“今晚你会想着我自慰吗？”</p><p class="western">伊万呆住了。血色从他的脸上褪去，他难以置信地瞪着对方。他刚刚说了什么？他想尽可能地对男人不可思议的问题感到恶心，可他无法阻止自己去想象那个画面。想象自己边叫着他的名字边接近高潮……</p><p class="western">王耀爆发出一阵笑声，他苍白的脸颊染上了一丝红晕：“我只是开个玩笑！我的天，你没事儿吧？” 一只手捂着笑喷的嘴，他轻轻咬了咬自己的手，看起来既担忧又狡黠，“我只是逗你的好吧？真的——我…我那是开玩笑的。”</p><p class="western">伊万张嘴想说些什么，什么都好，可是他说不出任何话来。“好吧，我，呃……”他尴尬地结结巴巴道。他知道自己看起来就像个傻瓜，无法组织起连贯语句给他带来的困扰程度与方才自己对着一个明显是玩笑的问题产生想法一样严重。</p><p class="western">王耀把手从自己的嘴边移开并稍微挺直了背，露出一个善意的微笑：“和你的聊天很愉快。”他的话语没有得到回应。“呃，晚安……伊万。” 王耀说着从吧椅上站了起来。</p><p class="western">伊万看着他越走越远。马尾轻轻摇晃，他的后颈暴露在灯光下，白衬衫下的肩胛骨若隐若现，那个名叫王耀的陌生人不曾往后瞥过一眼。伊万不明白自己为什么站起来并跑向他。他不知道自己为什么会感到一股想要追上他的奇异渴望。多年以后，他也依旧无法理解自己的理由。也许根本就没有什么理由。</p><p class="western">哪怕身边回响着沉重的节拍，王耀还是能听见靠近的焦急步伐，紧接着他的手腕被抓住并整个人被粗暴地反转过来面对看起来一脸迷茫的男人。</p><p class="western">王耀挑眉，观察着正握着自己手腕的指节发白的手。然后慢慢地抬起头来笑了笑：“怎么了？”</p><p class="western">“我们走。” 伊万捏紧王耀的手腕说道。</p><p class="western">“去哪儿？” 也许他感觉被捏疼了，但是并未有所表示。</p><p class="western">“楼上。”</p><p class="western">“干什么？” 他的笑容已经变得顽皮起来；他完全明白伊万指的是什么。</p><p class="western">“干你。”</p><p class="western">音乐毫不费力地填满了空气，就像沙滩上的波浪填满沙粒之间的缝隙一样。操偶师用线操纵人们，男男女女凭着本能随相互间心跳的节奏舞动着。被荷尔蒙深深熏染了的房间散发着慢性毒药，那是缺少承诺的满足，没有激情的欲望，还有不带温暖慰藉的热度。</p><p class="western">这仅仅是他们之间的一夜情。他们都了解自己所作所为的后果；他们也并不期望能从与陌生人度过的一夜中酝酿出什么来。</p><p class="western">王耀在仿佛有一个永恒那么久的时间里没有说话。他眨眨眼，说：“你现在总算肯坦诚了。”</p><p class="western">这之后伊万拉着王耀穿过拥挤的人群，离开兴奋不已的舞厅，来到宾馆大堂，并迈进了去往楼上的电梯，期间他们没有再说过一句话。不过整个过程他都没有放开黑檀色头发的男人。</p><p class="western">当电梯门安定地打开，他不耐烦地领着王耀到为自己订的酒店房间前，翻弄着钥匙失败地尝试打开门锁。当钥匙总算对准了锁眼，他用力推开了房门，以至于它撞上墙壁并发出一声沉闷的巨响。</p><p class="western">和对方只有几寸距离的王耀感受到他喷在自己脸上的呼吸和他胸膛沉稳的起伏。</p><p class="western">“你没锁门。” 王耀轻声道。</p><p class="western">他没有得到任何回复，俄罗斯人好像在和他比赛瞪眼似的专注地凝视着他。尽管他们靠得很近，两方却都没有对对方做出行动。他们互相令对方动弹不得，怂恿对方输掉名为自控的游戏。最终这个游戏变得太容易预测，而王耀把脸凑到离对方更近的地方，却在他们的嘴唇马上要碰上的时候停了下来。两人间缩短了的距离立刻打碎了隐忍的情欲，伊万扑向他，他们的身体揉碎在一处，为纾解难以忍受的饥渴而疯狂地搜索着。</p><p class="western">他们的唇激烈地连结在一起，从对方身上探寻自己缺失的一部分。渴求又热情的亲吻迅速从在软肉里寻求快感与唾液交换升温成以王耀的口内为战场的侵城掠地。他们的舌头纠缠扭曲成一个复杂的结，在令人窒息的温度下呼吸困难。在片刻的肉欲渴求之后，他们的唇瓣分开来，随之是沉重的喘息。王耀呼出一团烧灼着肺壁的热气。他仰起头闭上眼睛，沉溺在伊万的嘴唇贴过自己的脖子和肩膀的触感里。以最急躁的方式解开他的衬衫纽扣，伊万几乎是撕开了他的衬衫，几粒纽扣滚落在实木地板上。暗笑于伊万的性急，王耀把嘴唇压回丝绒般柔软的肉体上，带着两人卷进又一轮兽性的苟合。</p><p class="western">在内啡肽的麻醉下，伊万唯一的想法就是上了这个中国男人，抚遍他光滑的身体并在他的肌肤上留下无法抹去的痕迹。这些不得体的想法令他不快，他审问自己，他们这是在干什么呢，然而更强烈的某些东西压过了这些白噪。驱使着两人身体紧贴，王耀在强劲的压迫下一步步往后退并最终撞上床沿。把一只手放在他身后，另一只手伸进他米色头发之中，王耀拉着伊万一起摔在了丝制床垫上。</p><p class="western">面朝着上方的天花板，王耀闭上眼放任自己的声音跟着愉悦的浪潮起伏。随波逐流十分容易；让自己迷失在性满足的快感之中。他不想再思考任何事。他不想记得。此时此刻，他不再是王耀，取而代之的不过是一个在另一个人类身上寻求满足的人类罢了。阴凉的夏日空气冲击着他的皮肤，但他身体的大部分都牢牢地贴在另一层肌肉上。虽然他只是躺在一个男人的身下，却感觉像是有千百只手在爱抚他，摸索他，撕裂他的血肉。</p><p class="western">伊万打开了身形较小的男人的双腿，指尖逡巡他的大腿内侧。他之前想得没错。王耀的腿比平时暴露在外的部分肤色更浅。伊万用拇指扣挖他的大腿深处，看着赤裸的男人躺在羽绒被上喘息，黑发散落在白色的枕头上产生强烈反差。他十分不想承认，但这一刻这个陌生人看起来很美。只是又一个一夜情吗？好吧，这并不重要，一切都会随着黎明的到来而结束的。伊万让自己的手指朝大腿的更深处突进，抛开剩余的理智，将男人往下扯迎上自己怒张的欲望。</p><p class="western">宾馆房间是栗红色的，爱与即将降临的危险的颜色。灯是关着的，但房间内被使人感到舒适的黑暗，不视与无知照亮。随意扔在地上的衣物摆成了类似毕加索抽象画般的模样。而在那块被擦洗过好几遍的地板上，几粒纽扣安静地躺着。在床的对面，时钟的秒针恪职尽责地在时光间隔之间移动着。“滴答滴答”。室内几乎所有的东西都是静止的，除了不安的大床在吱呀呻吟。那没有生命的物体在两具难舍难分的身体的作用力下发出粗俗的哀号。汗水与其他液体浸湿了床单，而那张床仍在为它辛劳的职责大声抗议着。即使窗户紧闭，依然能听见窗外知了的叫声，它为晚夏和即将来临的秋风唱起歌来。哼着离别的旋律，知了伴着整个城市沉入梦乡。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">直射在眼睑上的光线唤醒了他。他眨了眨眼，然后判定还不是起床时分，便再次闭上眼希望返回自己的睡眠中。然而意识到自己的苏醒使无眠状态下的自我欺骗变得十分麻烦，于是经过痛苦的深思熟虑，中国人慢腾腾地从床上撑了起来。他用指关节揉了揉眼睛，本能地打了个哈欠，睡意开始逐渐消退。他端坐在床上，呆滞地盯着油漆墙壁。他没认出自己身在何处。而亲密地磨蹭着他裸露的皮肤的厚羽绒被证明了他正浑身赤裸的事实。不仅如此，他还能感觉到有多余的物质在他的后……王耀低声抱怨地骂了一句。他昨晚是喝多了吗？不，肯定不对，自己好几年前就戒酒了。意识到自己并非是受酒精影响不知为何让他感觉更糟了。可是那重要吗？毕竟他得到了自己想要的。王耀自嘲地笑了笑，往右手边看去并接受了床上目前正躺在自己身边的存在。</p><p class="western">他看起来很眼熟。而后，随着前日的种种画面像卷绕的胶带一样在内心播放，陌生人的脸被识别了出来。他是那个赛车手对吧？嗯……叫什么名字来着？伊万？王耀决定相信自己的记忆。瞅了瞅在身旁熟睡的男人，他面无表情地看着自己的床伴。他似乎沉思着什么，接着才陷回床里，攀上熟睡着的人形。</p><p class="western">不顾他们光裸着的身体，他随意地在另一个男人身上将身体放松，再一次让他们的身子紧贴在一起。王耀用指尖轻柔地抚摸赛车手微张的双唇，软化的眼神观察着他。在酷烈日光下的强硬面孔在睡着的时候显得如此平和。颜色浅淡，又长又粗的睫毛看起来如丝绸般柔软，又如羽毛般轻盈。他曾经认识某个有着和他一样漂亮的睫毛的人……尽管他的眼睛下方长着深色的眼袋，它们也无法消减他脸上的宁静。虽有微不可见的瑕疵，但他的脸部拥有理想的对称。他的鼻子又直又窄，面部结构让人感觉舒服又怀念。</p><p class="western">或许是由于他们身体的贴近，俄罗斯人从沉睡中苏醒过来。</p><p class="western">发丝拂在脸上的瘙痒感让他畏缩了一下，他睁开眼睛迎上另一双眸子。</p><p class="western">“谁……”他开口说道，但在想起昨晚的事件时停了下来。他的睡意似乎缩减得比对方来得快。“哦。”他说道。</p><p class="western">“早。”王耀面朝下边的男人甜美地笑了笑。</p><p class="western">伊万无言以对。倒不是说他在早晨还有多话的时候；这一天的他不太确定应该如何对正巧骑跨在自己身上的陌生人作出反应。但是当中国男人俯身吻上他时，仿佛自己心中巨大的阴云被吹散了似的。取代散去的那团巨大阴云的是轰隆隆的暴风雨。</p><p class="western">“再见。”王耀一边说着，一边慢慢将双唇剥离并从伊万宽阔的胸膛上提起身来。他连转身的机会都没有便突然被拽了下来，嘴唇碰撞在它们不到十秒前的分离之处。伊万的手指梳过他头上一绺绺浓密的黑色头发并在他赤裸的背后打着圈，重新在昨晚发现的敏感点上激起火花。他们之间触发的亲吻燃尽了来自前一天晚上的激情和得不到满足的渴望。</p><p class="western">伊万就着王耀还在他腿上的姿势坐了起来，诱哄着让他们身体直接肌肤相亲。从亲吻中分离，王耀笑了起来。伊万觉得他的笑声就像飞瀑。</p><p class="western">“你知道吗，”王耀用一根手指挑起伊万的下巴，轻声道，“你是我这段时间里最棒的性爱对象。”</p><p class="western">伊万对着这句评语眯起了眼睛：“这段时间？”他重复了一遍那个冒犯之词。</p><p class="western">“啊，我一直都想和一个赛车手做呢，”王耀继续说道，似乎没有注意到伊万表情的变化，“而且……”他故意停顿拉长了最后一个字的尾音：“我的愿望昨天被你实现了。”</p><p class="western">尽管他的语气保持着幽默感，笑容也粘在脸上，可他还有更多的未尽之言。他只是个一夜情对象；伊万不需要知道他是谁。</p><p class="western">感受到自下而上的压迫，王耀明白又一轮激烈运动即将开始。“今天是周六，你想让我多待一会儿吗？”王耀问道。</p><p class="western">他不是自己的什么人，伊万很清楚这一点。他也知道一夜情本该在一夜之后就结束。但是就多一小会也不会有坏处。除性爱之外，他也逐渐习惯了他的笑声：温暖而疏离，虚幻中带点真挚。他不记得他的名字；是王茂？王教？好吧，反正他总会知道的。</p><p class="western">“是的。”他对他耳语道，接着猛冲进他连名字都不记得的男人的身体里。</p><p class="western">时钟继续着它无言的永恒之旅。时间开始溶入自身，如雨点一般不成形状。再多一小时。再多一晚。夜晚变成了白昼，白昼变成了年岁。赛车在涂上新漆的老旧赛道上测试它们的极限，棕色尘埃模糊不清的形状打着旋散开来，飘过无云的天空。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注意：有肉渣。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>We drove fast and died young. </em>
  <em>（</em>
  <em>我们在这条路上疯狂奔跑着，向死亡奔驰。）</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Crashing into the gray smoke, I rode into the eternal sunset. </em>
  <em>（撞进灰蒙的烟雾，驶向永恒的夕阳。）</em>
</p><p class="western">一片金色的落叶在一阵无形的微风里盘旋落下，任由风的力量带着它在空中旋转。它飞过一段长路，飘过他的面前，轻轻落在了地上。那耀眼鲜活的色彩在其底下的一片琥珀色与红褐色之间十分显眼。它看来似乎很脆弱，他想伸手将它捡起，抚平那些褶皱。可是某些东西告诉他，它属于那里，在曾经一度是夏天的尸骸里。眨眼之间，夏季便过去了。世界正迅速脱下旧衣，换上新装，而他仍在这里，立在赛车场上。他并</p><p class="western">喜爱赛车运动；可是，他似乎总是一次又一次地回到车道边。他并</p><p class="western">被认为是个执着之人，至少他坚决的性格早已跟着自己的少年时代逝去了，但他似乎没办法走出那条漆线。</p><p class="western">他是为了他而回来的。</p><p class="western">又或是反之。</p><p class="western">这并没有什么区别，双方都同意约见于下一个夜晚。然后又一个夜晚。这是他们的解释：嗯，很难找到一个这么能干的床伴了。两人的身体浅尝辄止了一番被满足的滋味后，一个人的床变得再难以入睡。尽管他们不是彼此的初次；两人离那样的特殊关系差远了。他们不愿分道扬镳的最富逻辑的理由，毫无疑问是因循已知的事物要容易得多。他们互相取暖，不为心中的空虚，只为床间的空荡。</p><p class="western">回到观众席，王耀眼带无趣地面对那显示着车速与赛车手成就的电子屏幕。虽然比他第一次在被人推搡挤压在一群过于热情洋溢的汗津津的粉丝之间的时候更感兴趣了些，但是和其他愿意付钱来观赏这些东西的人们相比仍要冷漠些。今天只有一辆赛车在赛道上奔驰。引擎咆哮着随赛车暴烈地猛冲向终点。不存在减速的选项，那辆赛车表现出一种野兽的气质，它用母狮般的四爪完成了自己在赛道上的第二十圈行驶。王耀并不对它惊人的速度感到惊讶，人们说赛车手和他的车在引擎发动的那一刻起便是一体的，他已习惯那名车手快速而热烈的表达方式。实际上，他乐在其中……在每个夜晚。</p><p class="western">把下颚陷进冬衣的高领里，他缓缓呵出一口气，试图护住短暂的热度。按伊万的说法，他这些天穿得太多了，但他总是回答说宁可事先谨慎有余，不要事后追悔莫及。抓紧手里印着草写体单词的纸包，他等待着车手结束他的日常练习。</p><p class="western">伊万穿着紧身赛车服从车里走下来。高质皮革拥抱他每一寸身体，强调出其下清晰可辨的肌肉，也隐藏起多处在意外事故里形成的伤疤，那些伴随着快节奏的生活方式而来的各种意料之中的意外。他自信满满地站在路面上，眼睛扫视空荡荡的座位，直到它们落在一个孤零零的人影上。他朝他挥了挥手。微笑着，然而他们之间的距离不容那个中国男人看见他脸上明显的笑容。</p><p class="western">“今天的份儿结束了？”双手塞在口袋里，王耀问道。悠闲地漫步走向车道上的男人，王耀放慢速度，仿佛他们只是泛泛之交似的漫不经心地微笑起来。</p><p class="western">“是啊……”伊万用等量的热情回道，“我们回家吧。”</p><p class="western">“现在是不是有点儿早了？”</p><p class="western">“我们到家的时候太阳就该下山了。”他说。</p><p class="western">王耀非常清楚他的言下之意。他们相互间除了作为夜间伴侣以外毫无作用。“真的吗。”他半自言自语地轻声道。</p><p class="western">“Да.”他听见了本来从没打算问出口的问题。瞬间意识到自己用了母语，他正要解释时，却见王耀凝望着远方。他不知道对方在看什么，可他不想面对吸引了他的注意的东西，无论它是什么。无法见其所见的可能性令他恐惧。沉默在两人之间徘徊，尽管这对王耀来说是舒服的，可它却像毒蔓一样缠绕着伊万。他生硬地问道：“你刚才有在看吗？”</p><p class="western">“看什么？”王耀的凝视回到了伊万身上。也许那视线从未离开。</p><p class="western">“我。”他说道。这话说出来的感觉比自己预期的更尴尬了一点，他懊恼地对自己的声音皱了皱眉。“我的意思是，你觉得刚才的试车怎么样？”</p><p class="western">似乎被他不自在的样子逗乐了，王耀道：“你做得很棒。”</p><p class="western">“我本来可以做到更好。”</p><p class="western">“那就再接再厉，”王耀若有所思地低语，“我相信下一次你会做得更好。”</p><p class="western">“骗子。”伊万嘲讽道。他庆幸这寒冷的天气，这样一来他就可以把自己脸上的红晕归责给冰凉的寒风而不是自己幼稚的反应。“我敢打赌你连车速差都看不出来。”他假装生气地说。</p><p class="western">仿佛能看透他似的，王耀笑了起来，对伊万的控诉不置可否。他向他走近，直到他们之间仅剩一阵阵冷空气。数刻前还在发出笑声的双唇现在形成了一个讳莫如深的微笑。</p><p class="western">“闭上你的眼睛，伊万。”他的声音又低又柔，令伊万脊背发冷。他能感觉到他呼出的热气降落在他的唇上。</p><p class="western">“你要做什——”</p><p class="western">“闭上眼睛。”这次他更大声地坚持道。</p><p class="western">伊万深深凝视着他。不太信任，但也并非抗拒。王耀挑衅地盯着他看。然后，在那大胆的宣言中，在那双让人读不懂的眼睛里，在他诱人的浅笑里，伊万合上了他的眼睛。世界闭合了起来，其间的客人只有黑暗。期盼地等待着，他等着覆于自己唇上的温暖，一个热烈到让他意乱情迷的吻，可惜他的双唇只收到了失望。纸张翻动的声音传进他的耳朵里，他忍耐着引诱着自己偷看的心。他仍是闭着眼，希望得到一个惊喜；已经有好长一段时间没有任何出乎意料之事发生在他身上了。王耀在做什么呢？他的迷惑在一个毛茸茸的东西环过自己的脖子时变得更强烈了。</p><p class="western">“别动。”王耀安抚的声音阻止了伊万在神秘物体围绕下的挣扎。</p><p class="western">他在脖子被拥住的感受中放松下来，最初让他觉得像是行刑绳一样的东西也变得不再那么令人恐惧。黑暗消退成深深浅浅的灰色，在单色光华的起落间能看见各种轮廓。虽然他的双眼依旧紧闭，但是他能想象出中国男人灵敏的手指在仔细地把织物绕过自己的脖子。完成了他的杰作后，他将静静欣赏自己的辉煌成就。瞧啊！伊万现在可以看到了。他的脸上将会露出一个欣喜的笑容。</p><p class="western">“好了，现在张开你的眼睛。”</p><p class="western">带着隐秘的紧张和难抑的好奇，伊万在睁开眼直视灿烂的阳光之前从视野的细缝里向外看去。眨了眨眼适应周遭的环境，在他面前站立着的男人的景象浮现眼前，如同一部被删节和突然的黑屏干扰了的好莱坞老电影片段一般。终于他停止了眨眼。然后，注视着他富有感染力的微笑，伊万觉得这番景象和自己预想中的一模一样。</p><p class="western">“你喜欢它吗？”王耀几乎是热切地问道。</p><p class="western">伊万将视线从他身上扯开往下看，便发现了一条包裹住自己的白色围巾。用昂贵的毛料一丝不苟地编织而成，它摸上去十分柔软，而且防范寒风侵袭的能力让人引以为豪。</p><p class="western">“我……”伊万对着这份无比平凡的礼物不知道该说些什么。</p><p class="western">“说‘喜欢’或者‘不喜欢’就可以了。”王耀调侃道。</p><p class="western">他吞下在心底冒泡的情绪，突然将自己的手搁在王耀的腰上，猛地拉过他被皮衣覆盖着的躯体。“这是我们的两个月纪念日礼物吗？”他坏笑道。</p><p class="western">“别笑话我了伊万，”他开玩笑地答道，“你完全清楚我们的关系是什么性质。”</p><p class="western">“又在提醒我的措辞？”他的一只手往下游走，直到停在他的臀上。如果他记得没错的话，这块地方应该还留有自己昨天才刚刻下的齿痕。“你知道吗，耀，我开始怀疑你其实可能对我有感觉。”他念出一个个饱蘸恶意的字眼来。然而在看见王耀带笑的脸上一如既往的表情时，他便立刻后悔了。他知道他的答案是什么。</p><p class="western">王耀沉默了许久，才从他封闭的嘴里吐露出一个答案。“我喜欢你足够多到和你睡觉，但这话对其他很多人也同样适用。”他镇定的语调里带着微弱的颤抖，俄罗斯男人却没有察觉。“至于这条围巾……唔，你我都不希望你这么快就生病，对吗？”</p><p class="western">“我不会生病的。”</p><p class="western">“这种冷天气，你穿得又少，你会生病的。”他信誓旦旦地保证道。</p><p class="western">“我不会。”</p><p class="western">“你会。”</p><p class="western">“我——”</p><p class="western">他的话被王耀蹭在他嘴上的双唇打断。他们的气息搅在一处。那个吻缓慢而温柔，是语言绝不会有的抚慰人心。整个世界都离他们远去，而在那模糊不清的现实里，他的心脏猛烈跳动起来，比之前自己在赛车驾驶座上体验过的任何一次心跳都要快。他正朝着无可避免的悲剧前进，但他毫不在意。</p><p class="western">分开他们的唇，王耀说：“瞧，你的嘴唇刚才还是冷的。”</p><p class="western">“我都不知道。”他确实知道它们方才很冷。不过后来因为碰上王耀意外的心血来潮，它们变得暖和了起来，可是现在它们唯一的感受只剩下麻木。</p><p class="western">“让我们在你生病之前赶紧离开这里吧。”双手捧着他的脸颊，王耀眉目含情地注视着伊万。在任何一个正常的旁观者看来，那都会被当作是个深情甚至是满含爱意的举动。然而伊万见惯了这种微笑，他明白这份笑容所表达和未表达的所有含义。在他们作为陌生人初次见面的时候，他脸上挂着的便是这样的微笑；在他容许自己把他干到不省人事的时候，也是这样的微笑。伊万毫不怀疑他微笑的价值就如娼妓的誓言一般，可是他的一部分仍然想要相信对方的真心实意。</p><p class="western">很难弄清他们之间究竟哪一个才是傻瓜。也许，两人都是。</p><p class="western">当伊万还沉浸在矛盾的思索中时，他没发现王耀早已从自己的臂弯里挣脱了出来。只有他的脚步声，还有他的靴子踩在凋零的落叶上的声音，推动着他朝渐行渐远的人影伸出手去。</p><p class="western">“等等，王耀——”他在他身后唤道，“你……你没必要送我这个。”</p><p class="western">“我知道。”他头也不回地答道。他的声音被风吹拂而至。“可我就是想送。”</p><p class="western">这时候的他已离开了自己触手可及的范围。“为什么你要这么做……”他说道，明白自己的呢喃低语会消失在秋日的风里。为什么你要对我如此……</p><p class="western">泛酸的遐思造成的郁闷于王耀停在路上回头喊他的一瞬间被压抑而下。“你怎么还干站着？！”他满腹疑惑地大声叫道，“伊万·布拉金斯基！别发呆了赶紧的啊。再不移驾你那双大长腿，我可真的要自己走了！”</p><p class="western">伊万又一次在对方不可能看见的时候微笑了起来。他的腿下意识向身影站立的方向移动。总算跟上他后，他抓过他的手并牢牢握在自己的掌心里。尽管他们之间的距离不曾缩短，伊万仍为他们渐渐紧扣的十指而高兴起来。</p><hr/><p class="western">他们从相约宾馆发展到了同住一个屋檐下。他们说，这是为了方便行事。这个主意是伊万首先提出来的，在一个美好的夜晚，他们在床上从事着严谨的业务往来的时候。他依偎着王耀光裸的身体，要求他搬到自己家里来。王耀向他要了地址。第二天这份交易便达成了。看，就说是严谨的业务往来了吧。</p><p class="western">那是位于曼哈顿繁华的街区里的一套大型公寓，是以他可观的两百多万年薪买下的。墙壁被粉刷成浅灰色并饰以极简的装潢。包含一间卧室，客厅，厨房，浴室和一个能够俯瞰宏伟而诱人的城市景观的私人阳台，这套公寓缺乏舒适感和家常感。它像是直接从一本生活杂志的内页里照搬出来的；被PS处理过并故意粉饰一番，从外头看起来如此完美。</p><p class="western">“啊……嗯……伊万！”</p><p class="western">卧室是其中唯一显示出居住痕迹的房间。每个夜晚，公寓的那一角都会爆发出阵阵呻吟声，几乎每天都能看到床单被送往洗衣房。</p><p class="western">手指深陷进埃及棉料中，脸埋在枕头里，王耀强忍着不发出又一声尖叫。他对这份愉悦上了瘾，也乐于接受随之而来的疼痛。可今晚不只是他的身体不得不忍受这种折磨。他的眼前游曳着一片纯白，从他的身后传来的激烈撞击应和着他脑子里嗡嗡作响的声音。或许是缺少润滑的关系，又或许是由加班带来的持续偏头痛的原因，王耀随着他的内里被拉扯到极致而默默地痛苦扭曲着脸。火焰烧遍他的全身，汗水沿着每一条曲线流下并打湿身下单薄的床单。疼痛像烙铁一样用它的灼热一寸寸在他身上留下印记。今夜，他无法迷失自我。感受太过清晰，心中想着极其微不足道的某些事，王耀把自己的叫喊捂进枕头里。</p><p class="western">“啊……伊万——不……伊万，我——嗯啊啊！”抓住床单，紧紧攥着拳头，王耀的双腿在热烈的抽插下颤抖着。如果不是有一双环过他的腹部支撑着他的手臂，它们会轻而易举地倒下。尽管感到疼痛，他仍然享受这亲密无间的感觉。就算那只是幻觉也没有关系，他想要感受到对方的亲近。他需要他们身体的结合来证明自己并不是孤身一人。他想握住他的手。可是他连对方的脸都看不见。他的手绝望地探寻着可以抓住的肉体，徒劳地在起皱的织物上扭动着。<em>多可悲啊。</em>除了扭动他什么也做不了， 偶尔的呜咽从嘴边逸出，和俄罗斯男人毫无歉意的粗喘声一起回响于房墙之上。</p><p class="western">他尝试着进入到他们长久发展的合作关系的节奏中来，只是有些东西阻止了他，使他无法完全沉迷其中。<em>别想太多了。</em>可是他心头还萦绕着一个疑问。又一个热切的挺入传来，导致那个疑问像警钟一样敲响，令害怕和渴望充斥他的意识。他必须知道。就算这可能会毁了他，他也必须问清楚。</p><p class="western">“伊万……”他犹豫地呻吟，“伊万……我……”他在躯体被紧紧绞住时咬住了下唇。他身后的肆虐不曾停止，他嘲笑着自己可耻的姿势。</p><p class="western">
  <em>赛车疾驰过终点线。空酒瓶被遗弃四散在烟雾缭绕的屋外。来电直接转入自动应答。他的抚触……她的芳香。凋谢的向日葵与背弃的诺言。我爱你，耀。</em>
</p><p class="western">他必须看到伊万；他必须确认在自己身后的是伊万而不是其他人。疑惧像一团不祥的密云笼罩他的思考，令他的身体在恐惧中动弹不得。它不带情感而顺从地配合着推进的力量移动着。</p><p class="western">不。</p><p class="western">他想要更多。但是这份想法招致了更多的恐惧。他没有这么要求对方的权利。他并不是他的什么人。他在和他见面的第一个小时就做了爱。他对他来说，不过是一个用来度过孤寂的漫漫长夜的暖床人罢了。</p><p class="western">可是他必须知道。</p><p class="western">“伊万……”他再次尝试道，“伊万你想不想——”他的话语同时被枕头和他们的身体撞击在一处的声音包裹住。他的脸发热起来，知道在这种状态下自己问不出口。在这种仿佛两只野狗交配的体位下。</p><p class="western">“把我翻过来，”他无声地喘息着，“我要看到你的脸……把我翻过来，伊万。”男人的动作激烈地持续着，他的要求没有收到回应。“伊万！”他这次用了点力气更大声地说道，“我不喜欢这个姿势，把我翻过来！”</p><p class="western">正当他以为自己的话又没有被听见时，他被面朝上翻转了过来。双腿立即旋绕过伊万的骨盆部，他们的身体再次猛地连结在一起，他剧烈地喘着气，胸口波动明显地上下起伏。他被汗水濡湿的发丝恼人地贴在他的脸上和整个床单上。王耀觉得自己这一刻看起来肯定十分可笑。他从来没把自己看作一个非常有魅力的人，而在这种情况下……好吧，他很高兴自己因为离得远而无法看见自己在伊万眼眸里的倒影。</p><p class="western">他张开嘴，却没有吐露出一个字。他的双唇在分离的中途就那样保持一动不动。他们四目相对，视线牢牢锁紧对方。一切都静止了。就好像有位时空旅行者决定要中止宇宙的运行，而他们偶然被困在了这个现象当中一样。</p><p class="western">恍然间察觉到他们未驯化的野兽般的体位，王耀顿感无助又脆弱。从他们初次见面以来，王耀第一次意识到自己有多赤身裸体。往下瞥见自己的勃起和他们的结合之处，他为自己的行为感到无地自容。伊万凝视着他的眼神穿透了他的灵魂。尽管他知道伊万生着一双深蓝色的眼睛，可那一刹那间他以为自己在他的瞳仁里看到了熠熠生辉的稀世紫水晶。</p><p class="western">简直如同灵光乍现一般，但却绝没有那么值得称道，他明白，自己失败了。</p><p class="western">他问不了那个问题。</p><p class="western">未曾出口的话语就这样被击溃。化成灰烬直至它们的记忆也被遗忘。他的唇畔翘起熟悉的弧度，那个令伊万又爱又恨的微笑，接着他伸出了手臂，仿佛在说“来吧”。</p><p class="western">时空旅行者从他的伟大冒险中返回并化解了自己的魔咒。魔法解除了。</p><p class="western">他们碰撞进一场惊天动地的拥抱中，而世界重启了它平凡无奇的运转。他的胳膊紧紧圈住伊万健美的背脊，赛车手身上的气息浸透他的每一寸肌肤，王耀闭上了眼睛。就算再也醒不过来，他也不在乎了。</p><p class="western">室内的灯都关了，唯一的光源就是床头柜上的烛光。蜡烛的火焰随着他们提高了音量和强度的嗓音而烦躁地摇晃着。最后一个迷恋的动作完成的同时，那些声音也戛然而止。虽然空气里满是精液的气味且被湿气弄得发潮，但是那团烛火终于在颤抖中渐渐平静下来。</p><p class="western">伊万的脑袋搭在他的胸口，几缕淡金色的发丝在他的脖颈处呵痒，他们心跳交织成一种旋律。王耀能感受到灼热而沉稳的呼吸被他的毛孔吸收；他们在各种物理意义上相互结合，但愿他们的话语也能传递给彼此。</p><p class="western">“耀？”伊万磨蹭着他温暖的皮肤。</p><p class="western">“嗯？”</p><p class="western">“你刚才想说什么？”他问道，“你看起来好像有话想说，就在我……呃，就在我释放之前。”他的声音变成了耳语，用手指勾勒着王耀肚子上的每一块肌肉。</p><p class="western">“哦，”王耀平静地答道，“没什么。”</p><p class="western">他看不见他脸上的表情，然而他十分清楚王耀在回答的时候脸上会是何种表情。光是从他的语调里，伊万就能想象出那个毫无任何含义的笑容。伊万微微皱起眉。他用两只手撑起身来，向下看着处于自己身下的中国男人。</p><p class="western">“你今天不在状态，”他说道，“才不是没什么。你是有话想说的……是什么？”他又问了一次。</p><p class="western">王耀歪了歪头，神秘莫测地朝他微笑。“你真的想知道吗？”他轻声说道。</p><p class="western">“告诉我。”</p><p class="western">代替嘴唇先动起来的是王耀的手，它向着地心引力的反方向移动，直到停在伊万的脸侧。手指温柔地爱抚他的脸颊，像温和的海浪流过沙粒，他张口说道。</p><p class="western">“对我笑一下吧。”</p><p class="western">伊万的眉毛疑惑地皱起。他仔细观察他令人琢磨不透的表情，试图发现丢失的线索。可是他看不到任何东西。</p><p class="western">“来嘛伊万，对我笑一下，”他更加恳切地重复了一遍自己的话，“我只是想看到你的笑容。为什么你从来……从来都是一副不高兴的样子呢，和我在一起的时候。”他的双手带着无声的倾慕捧住他的脸。伊万想要融化在他的抚触里，可是他的唇却保持着僵硬的直线。</p><p class="western">他们是完全相反的两种人。那位赛车手在公众面前永远挂着一张凝固的笑脸，无论是面对自己的粉丝还是严厉的经理，他似乎都是一样冷漠地微笑着。可是一旦和王耀在一起时，那个微笑很快就会消失无踪。不管他们是在床上还是在赛车道上，他的双眼会流露出强烈的专注，从不离开自己的目标。另一方面，当他们在一起时，王耀的笑容是始终如一的。即使是在最反常的时候，他仍会微笑；它就好像成了他的保护壳一样。但是，在王耀不知道伊万正看着自己的时候，当他眺望远方，或是在电话里和伊万不认识的人谈话的时候，伊万会看到他淡漠克制的一面，看到他冷漠的双眸和没有情感的视线。但不管怎样，他们对对方来说都只是个陌生人罢了。</p><p class="western">“求你对我笑一下吧，”王耀带着点绝望的语气喃喃道，“来吧，我的赛车手小伙儿。”</p><p class="western">他尝试着提起嘴角，嘴边的肌肉绷紧了起来。但是，凝视着王耀的脸庞，他的心在淌血，明白自己做不到。</p><p class="western">“对不起。”他含混不清道，接着猛地低下头来让他们的嘴唇再次相交。纵然王耀的双唇已被吻得肿胀不堪，他仍然不由自主地啃噬吸吮。在嘴上的纠缠中，他的渴求背叛了自己的情绪。在察觉到王耀嘴角的麻木之后，他开始在他的脖子和肩部亲吻。</p><p class="western">他迟钝的知觉被脖子上的灼热水汽，然后是温柔磨蹭着的双唇唤起。一只手拉住他的发丝，亲吻变得更深更急。另一只手滑过他的腰际，拖着让他们的身体靠得更拢。他的吻这时候落在了他的肩膀和发间，王耀不知道向谁突然地笑了起来。</p><p class="western">两人都想知道他们之间的这种关系究竟能维系多久。在其中一个人开始厌倦之前，他们还能这样逢场作戏到何时。谁会输掉这场游戏。又或者……可能……这个游戏没有必要结束。</p><p class="western">冰晶在窗外回旋着落下，把城市覆盖于一片除了雪之外空无一物的纯白之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注意：含苏中，少许英仏BG和中露BG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>We drove fast and died young. </em>
  <em>（我们在这条路上疯狂奔跑着，向死亡奔驰。）</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Crashing into the gray smoke, I rode into the eternal sunset. </em>
  <em>（撞进灰蒙的烟雾，驶向永恒的夕阳。）</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>All alone in this ride, my only wish was for my man to be by my side. </em>
  <em>（这一路，唯愿我的爱人能伴我左右。）</em>
</p><p class="western">爱情如果不是牵绊两个人的琐碎时光，还会是什么？爱情如果不是两个人在年久日深里了解彼此，又会是怎样的？纵然在爱的火焰里，就藏有一种能使它熄灭之芯*，但或许在这条叫作生命的曲折长路上，陪伴即是一切。</p><p class="western">鞋子被乱七八糟地摆放在前门边上，造成一片尘土泥泞。它们并非成双成对，反而经常离得远远地躺着，它们的主人一旦不再需要它们时，便把它们随意地往各种方向一脚踢开。靴子，运动鞋，牛津鞋，还有其它各式各样的鞋，两种不同尺码的鞋子杂乱无章地分布在白色大理石地板上。这样的场景只会偶尔被清理干净，在客人们，也就是他的经理或是管家，到访之时。未洗的盘子在洗碗池里积得老高，等着一天当中它们会被再次用上的时候。不过，点中餐外卖永远是选项之一。白色的皮沙发上，一件厚冬衣被冒失地丢在昂贵的料子上，使曾经崭新的家具看上去更家居了些。一盆向日葵僵立在客厅一角，虽然很尴尬，但它明显深受主人的喜爱。若非如此，它早该枯萎了。浴室位于客厅的右侧。闪亮的花岗石洗脸台在胡桃木框的镜子底下晶莹发亮，然而在洗脸台四周可以看到散落的纤长黑发。墙边的按摩浴缸乍眼看去一尘不染，但是仔细观察一番便能看见可疑的污迹，它们暗示了放荡的夜晚和疯狂的情事。淋浴间里有水从过大的淋浴头中漏了出来。滴答。滴答。滴答。伴着每一颗水珠的落下，那声音似乎变得越来越响亮。每次它滴落在地的声音都会久久不散，仿佛有一瞬间在空中凝固了似的。</p><p class="western">在浴室对面，人们可以直接进到卧室里，并在床上发现两个男人。</p><p class="western">伊万坐在床的最远端，两手放在自己的腿上。他已整装待发，但仍然不愿离开舒适的柔软床垫。</p><p class="western">“耀，你在干什么？”他问。双眼瞥见靠在他们的枕头上，双腿交叉，脚趾在丝绸床单上蜷曲着的男人。他正穿着一件伊万敢肯定是属于自己的白色衬衫，它像个过大的毯子一般拥着他的身体。前三颗纽扣解开着，从中露出他如刀锋般的锁骨和半边肩膀。相比伊万来说他无疑是娇小的，不过赛车手明白他并不在任何方面显得娇贵或是比自己柔弱。这个事实在两人决定尝试些不同事物的许多个夜晚得到了证明。中国男人此时正对着手中的杂志全神贯注，眼睛不曾离开杂志内页一刻，手指拨弄着纸张的边角。噢对了，还有件事。他没有穿着裤子。</p><p class="western">“我在看你。”王耀真诚地说道。他从未抬眼。</p><p class="western">“不，你没有，”伊万说道，“你正忙着看那本蠢杂志上的什么东西还是什么人。”</p><p class="western">“有人嫉妒喽。”全然不为伊万的话语所动，王耀继续浏览过一排排铅字。“不过万尼亚啊……”伊万因听见自己的爱称而紧张起来。“我说我正在看你，真不是开玩笑的。”</p><p class="western">他憋着笑把那本杂志扔向坐在床的另一边的人。伊万毫不费力地接住，当他看清到底是什么吸引了王耀的注意力时，他的脸烧红了起来。他回避与王耀的目光接触，因为对方的大笑声已足够令他羞耻了。在杂志的一张标着“纳斯卡超级明星伊万·布拉金斯基与12问”的亮光纸页上，自己的脸正直直回视着他。</p><p class="western">王耀欣赏着他涨红了的脸，继续大笑起来。“你实在是太有趣了，你知道吗？‘你在日常生活里会做哪一件差事或者家务呢？’‘<em>噢，我会自己洗衣服。</em>’”他嘲讽地模仿着他。“哈！如此浑然天成的说谎家，真不敢相信你竟能一本正经地说出这种话来！”两腿不再交叉，而是随意摇晃着，他笑得仰起了头。</p><p class="western">“王耀——”伊万咬着指甲，脸颊上的红晕拒绝消褪。</p><p class="western">“哦等一下！还有个厉害的！”王耀幸灾乐祸地窃笑着，“‘你对自己未来的伴侣所要求的最重要的品质是什么？’‘<em>嗯，我喜欢的女人是富有爱心，顾家</em>’——啊！伊万！”</p><p class="western">不等对方结束他的模仿表演，伊万抓住王耀的两只脚踝并凶悍地把他往下拽到床上，这过程中还弄皱了床单。王耀像一袋土豆一样被突然拖动着，于是匆忙地扯住衬衫下摆遮掩自己的下体。</p><p class="western">“哎呀伊万别这么幼稚嘛，”他抱怨道，但仍没停止发笑，“放开我的腿。”他的两条腿伸直在空中，被一双固执的手握着脚踝处，王耀带着笑瞧他。接着，似乎是想到了什么坏点子，他把脚从伊万紧扣的掌心里抽出，并在他脸上轻轻地蹬了一下。他的脚掌心挑逗地在伊万的脸颊上磨蹭，脚趾掠过他的鼻尖，轻触他脸上光滑的皮肤。然而让王耀惊讶万分的是，伊万重新握住了他的脚踝，然后将嘴唇贴上那只捣乱的脚。仿佛被微风拂过一片沾染了露珠的花瓣，如此温柔，带着极微的凉意，他的唇从他的大脚趾移往脚跟处。</p><p class="western">“耀……”他在雨点般细密的亲吻间温柔低语道。</p><p class="western">仍旧拉着衬衫的下摆，王耀面对他的深情流露僵硬地笑了一下。“我都不知道你还有恋足癖。”他幽默地奚落道。</p><p class="western">“我会在下次访谈的时候提起。”伊万说道，眼中闪烁着浓郁色彩的微光。他伸出舌尖，让它在对方敏感的肌肤上流连，引得闲躺在床上的男人发出一声尖细的哀鸣。</p><p class="western">“好啦好啦好啦！”王耀慌忙认输，“你赢了行了吧？好了，快放开我。”他的双腿在伊万牢固的掌握中假意挣扎了几下。接着，伊万近乎有意地松开了对王耀双腿的钳制，让那两条长肢栽倒在自己的两侧。</p><p class="western">此刻的他双腿大开，中间站着伊万，王耀警告地瞪着他。“伊万……”他开口说道，语带不祥，“如果你打算留我到九点以后的话，我上班会迟到的。”</p><p class="western">“耀，”他以同样骇人的语气说道，“如果你是认真想去上班的话，半个小时前就该走了。更别说你选的……这身衣着。你明知道我有多喜欢看你穿着我衣服的样子。”他微微扭动臀部，好让自己的下体直接对着王耀的入口。</p><p class="western">“别自作多情了，”他淡然微笑道，“你到底知不知道自己这几个月以来扯坏了我几件好衬衫了？我不会再让你得逞了。”</p><p class="western">他并非完全在撒谎，然而伊万关于他对工作的热情的说法也属实。他的工程提前完成了，所以今天即使迟到一点也能应付得来。和俄罗斯人一起待在床上似乎是个比坐在电脑前盯着一堆数字和符号要好得多的选择。虽然他的一生都在学习和工作上和这些人造算法打交道，但是他从来没有理解过它们。当一些人从它们身上看到真理和宇宙万象的时候，对于王耀来说，它们永远都只是印在教科书上的墨迹。他阅读，熟记，理解它们到足够应对考试与工作的程度，但从来没有真正领会它们。回顾自己自暴自弃的人生里那些虚度了的光阴，他的微笑减弱了下去。他将自己的腿缠上伊万，注意力转向上方的天花板。</p><p class="western">平静地用自己带茧的手指摩挲王耀的大腿，伊万默默观察着他。</p><p class="western">窗外呼啸而过的风已不再刺骨。它变得柔和怡人，刮过树上的枝条，拂乱行人们的头发——但不再偷走他们的温暖了。春天静悄悄地来临，带来了一簇簇绿芽和绵绵细雨的水洼。</p><p class="western">“我能问你件事儿吗？”</p><p class="western">他的语调里仍有些许漫不经心，用满不在乎来掩饰其所言之事的重要性。王耀双眼聚焦在毫无瑕疵的灰色天花板上，双唇一张一合，然后再一次张开来。</p><p class="western">“你……”他仿佛在那些墙上看到了一只幽灵似的顿了顿。假如他真的看见了一只幽灵，那么它必定向他低声倾诉了什么秘密，因为他的唇展开了一个淡淡的微笑。“伊万·布拉金斯基，和我交往吧。”</p><p class="western">心上的重负脱离了，他轻笑起来，终止与屋顶的缠绵对望并把视线放低看向伊万。他继续道：“和我交往……求你了。做我的男朋友吧。”</p><p class="western">这是一个很早就该出口的问题。没有像隆重的求婚仪式那样带上玫瑰并经过精心准备。也没有在他们跳上床并交换体液之前就问出口。更没有如电影里那般烟火绚烂，而他们也不是罗密欧与茱丽叶。</p><p class="western">他们仅仅是两个习惯了彼此存在的男人。无论是肉体上还是精神上，时间已一滴接一滴地流淌着直至累积成一片欲求的汪洋大海。</p><p class="western">“求你了……”王耀温柔地呢喃道。脸上的微笑仍是他的保护壳。</p><p class="western">伊万的手在他的腿上停止了划圈的动作。指甲刻薄地扣进他覆盖着血与骨的单薄皮肤，王耀咬了咬唇。斯拉夫人沉默了许久，然后真正不可思议的事发生了。他笑了。</p><p class="western">虽然王耀并非从未见过他笑，可是次数寥寥无几。赛车手在卧室里的情绪范围是有限且拘束的。即使对彼此的身体熟悉得不能再熟悉了，可他们的面部表情通常都归于刻度的两端，完全的兴奋和静默的欣赏。</p><p class="western">“有什么好笑的。”王耀不满地质问道，却不知怎么地也开始笑了起来。他们现在的状况有些滑稽。自己只穿着一件白衬衫，两腿缠绕着一个西装革履的男人的腰，还有一个听起来仿佛是从高校偶像剧里搬来的问题，唯一的反应就是失声大笑。</p><p class="western">“噢耀耀。”伊万试着喘口气，但并不怎么成功。他的胸腔深处发出巨震，脸上的肌肉绷紧起来。他抹了抹眼角，说道：“你以为我们之前都在干什么？我们在同居！”</p><p class="western">“可是你从没说清楚——”</p><p class="western">“耀，”他打断对方，语气变得更为严肃，“在你问出那个问题之前，我早就认为我是你的男朋友了。”</p><p class="western">当他说出“男朋友”这个词语时，王耀听出了一丝犹疑，他知道这是第一次两人中的一人向另一个人确认了彼此的关系。尽管伊万那么说了，王耀还是注意到了他眼神的变化和脸颊上攀升的热度。</p><p class="western">“真的啊。”王耀无辜地微笑道；他的膝盖开始摩擦着伊万的身侧。他缓缓将自己往床下移动，往伊万身上靠，并扣紧双腿把伊万圈在中间。“真的吗？”他重复道。</p><p class="western">“我对你说过谎吗？”伊万试图无视对方的煽动，然而施加在王耀后方那正在扩大的压力使中国男人更加喜笑颜开，腿也夹得更紧了。</p><p class="western">“只在我们的第一个夜晚，你说对我没兴趣的时候。”他温情回忆道。</p><p class="western">“可是那时候我确实对你没兴趣。”随着更多的血液奔流向身体的下半部分，他想要将对方就地正法的冲动变得更为强烈了。</p><p class="western">“啊？”王耀带上了一副受伤的神情，“那是什么让你改变心意了？”他用甜得发腻的音调问道。</p><p class="western">伊万没有回答，反而松开自己的领带并脱下了拘束的西装。</p><p class="western">这已经超越了单纯的一夜情。也许他们依然对这种关系会带来什么一无所知，也许他们黯淡的未来不会因为一个问题而有所改变，不管怎样，他们至少都乐意在心里为彼此留块地方。</p><p class="western">“我不知道，”他撒了谎，“不过我觉得这个上午我们可以做点比谈话更有成效的事情。”</p><p class="western">“昨晚没把你累着吗？”</p><p class="western">“Нет。”他换上了自己的母语，不过他们在一起的时间足够久到让王耀明白它的意思。</p><p class="western">“如果有一天你厌烦了我怎么办？”王耀又开始了他的提问攻击。</p><p class="western">“我不会的。”</p><p class="western">他在脑袋还未处理完自己的回复前便脱口而出了回答。当时他尚不清楚自己是不是认真的，可是看到王耀在听到自己的话之后眼中盛放的亮光，他庆幸这次不是他们必须彼此猜心的又一个相顾无言的时刻。天知道他的答案是发自内心还是心血来潮；谁又能保证他的承诺能经受住时间的考验。但是眼下，这对他们来说已足够了。</p><p class="western">王耀从来都不擅长辨别谎言与真实。这一点他比任何人都清楚。然而他选择让自己……再相信一次。</p><p class="western">“你不认为他们会介意我待会儿请个病假吧，对吗？”王耀咧开嘴顽皮地对他笑了笑。</p><p class="western">“没错，你的缺勤只会影响到我。”</p><p class="western">“你越来越会说话了。”王耀哼声说道，语带诱惑。抓着伊万的领子，他把他拉到了床上。</p><p class="western">有些事总是不会改变的。</p><p class="western">他们交合的声音掩盖了淅淅沥沥的雨声。雨滴敲打着他们的窗口，可无人应答。</p><hr/><p class="western">伊万·布拉金斯基从来没有过男朋友。好吧，他从来没有过情人，就是这样。从他有记忆以来，他全部生命的里程碑都被以成败归类。失败自不必说将受到惩罚。在他小的时候，惩罚是身体上的，可是当他变得比自己的父亲还高之后，这惩罚转化成了蒙羞的苦涩味道。他恨失败胜过所有，憎恶其他人能做到比他更好这件事实，因为他知道自己比他们多付出了双倍的努力。在他九岁生日时，伊万的父亲带他来到一个游乐园，他在那里乘上了一辆碰碰车。在他的记忆里，他只能记得自己的父亲在那一天曾对自己笑了。赛车成了他的爱好，他的动力，他的激情所在，他生存的意义。只有坐在驾驶座上，手握方向盘的时候，他才能感到自由。可即使尽了最大努力，他还是无法冲过那条终点线。总是有改善的空间，换种说法就是，总是有过失与错误的空间。你看，他对赛车的热情容不得任何事或任何人进入他的内心。和他爬上同一张床的那些人只不过发挥了释放性压抑的作用。他的第三只手。</p><p class="western">他对记住那些人的脸不感兴趣，也从来不问他们的名字。</p><p class="western">好吧，这是直到他和一位陌生人兼自己的现任男友的一夜情。</p><p class="western">男朋友……这个词在他听来依旧十分滑稽。就像一片错位的拼图零片被笨拙地胡乱塞在不匹配的空位里一样，这个微笑能形容他们间的关系的多个方面。他和这位陌生男人相处的时间越久，就越看不清自己了。</p><p class="western">他自然是喜欢女人的；她们拥有美好的丰乳肥臀。而且的确，他偶尔也会和自愿向他撅起屁股的男人做。见鬼，他明明和一些比自己的现任男友在传统定义上还要迷人得多的男人在一起过，可是是王耀俘获了他的心。好吧，这对他的男性骄傲来说听上去无比恶俗。换成……是王耀让他多留了一晚，怎么样。啊，这样就好多了。</p><p class="western">最初，这个中国男人看上去并不是非常貌美。他精于性爱，深谙书里的所有技巧，了解对方身体上所有该碰的地方，掌握大量能令他性奋起来的呻吟方式。但他确实不算是个美人。他太瘦了，不够阳刚，却也不够阴柔，无法把他看成一个女气的男人；他简直不伦不类。用伊万的经理娜塔莉娅的话来说，他选的男友不能更相貌平平了。不过也许是日久岁深，或者是他视力下降，每一天王耀都显得愈发吸引人。从他的苏醒时分到入睡瞬间，自己首先见到的便是他的脸。他不记得自己从何时开始有了默默观察他的习惯，他也当然不明白为什么自己在记住对方的面貌细节中得了趣。然而彼此相处越久，他越意识到抗拒自己对他的迷恋是无果的。</p><p class="western">每个小动作都逃不开他的眼睛。当他焦虑的时候会用三根手指头敲手指，无聊的时候就用两根；他欲言又止时经常会把大拇指搭在嘴唇上；他用左手做饭，却用右手写字；每当他紧张的时候就会难受地缩紧腹部；如此种种。伊万确信自己对王耀的了解比王耀自己还深。然而他的微笑仍是个谜。</p><p class="western">它蕴着千言万语，却也微不足道。</p><p class="western">虽然王耀从来不喜欢谈及自己，时间久了伊万最后还是得知了这个与自己一起生活了将近三年的男人的一些背景。王耀在家中是老大，但他从来不主动提及自己的弟弟妹妹，而且也从来没有回家探望过自己的家人，即使是在新年庆典的时候也一样。当伊万问及此事时，王耀只是笑着说不请自来是无礼之举。于是他让王耀教他如何包饺子；然而事有凑巧，王耀对包饺子的掌握程度与伊万同等，那个晚上他们的最终成果是一盘盘和三年级小学生的美术作业异曲同工之物。至少他们因此得以笑了个够。</p><p class="western">伊万还得知了王耀平时究竟是干什么的，在他们没有在床上翻云覆雨的时候。他曾问起对方的工作，王耀让他猜。他答道“AV男优”，紧接着他能记得的就是一只甩在自己脸上的枕头。其实王耀是个计算机工程师，在一家软件公司上班。有时候王耀需要熬一整夜来完成他的工作，而伊万就会心疼地盯着那个男人在电脑前敲击键盘的孤独背影。他尝试着为了陪着对方而保持清醒，可他总会不自觉睡着……第二天早晨他会裹在被子里醒来，然后发现那个中国男人不见了。</p><p class="western">王耀。</p><p class="western">他的名字在他的舌尖打转，仿佛一颗玻璃弹珠在地面上滚动。它尝起来像炎炎夏日里的甜柠檬水。伊万已经爱上他了。他缓慢而坚定地往陷阱深处坠落，最终落到了底。</p><p class="western">他爱他。</p><p class="western">即使他是个从未体验过爱情的人，他仍然知道自己爱他。</p><p class="western">可是他害怕自己爱王耀超过王耀爱他。实际上，他不知道王耀到底爱不爱他。</p><p class="western">毕竟，他念出来的那三个字听上去似乎毫无任何含义。</p><p class="western">
  <em>急促地喘息着，汗液在身上流下，伊万用拇指阻挡了王耀等候多时了的高潮。“说你爱我。”他哑声说道。</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>你开……什么玩笑？！唔……啊～伊万……放手！”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>快说你爱我。”他锲而不舍地坚持道，自己也快要到了。</em></p><p class="western">“<em>噢我艹——是的伊万我爱你！我爱你好了吧！”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>接着他移开了自己的大拇指，让王耀的热液洒落在他的身体上。</em>
</p><p class="western">现在你看到伊万的困境了吧？</p><p class="western">就算王耀不是被迫的，他每次含糊地说着那些字眼，听起来也像在谈论天气一样不冷不热。不管伊万尝试多少次让王耀说出他迫切想要听到的话语，每一次听起来都像是句玩笑。又或者是谎言。</p><p class="western">伊万认为王耀是个冷血之人，尽管他经常微笑。他可以是迷人的，性感的，俏皮的，但在卧室之外，伊万看到的是一个不动感情的男人。</p><p class="western">十一点变成了十二点，然后是一点。时光流逝，只有变换着上升的数字为它做标记。伊万疲倦地打了个哈欠，心中思索着过去的那几年；本该是春秋大梦之时自己却在沉重地回首往事。歪过头打量着在自己身边睡着的男人，他把手轻轻放在他的肩上，微微晃了晃他。</p><p class="western">“耀。”他小心翼翼地耳语道。既想要叫醒他，同时却也不愿打搅对方的睡眠。</p><p class="western">“什么……”王耀咕哝着勉强回应道。</p><p class="western">“你睡着了吗？”</p><p class="western">“现在睡不着了……”</p><p class="western">伊万想象着王耀蹙眉不悦的神色轻笑起来。他说道：“我爱你，耀。”</p><p class="western">“嗯……”</p><p class="western">“我真的，”他不厌其烦地诉说着，“真的好爱你。”</p><p class="western">“快睡吧。”王耀嘟囔着翻过身，背对伊万将被单提到了自己肩上。</p><p class="western">伊万缄默地看着他。在安静的独处中，他似乎接受了王耀的无动于衷。他挪近王耀身边，将下颚靠在他的肩膀上，手臂圈紧对方。令他惊讶的是，王耀抓过他的手，和自己的手交握在了一起。</p><p class="western">那个夜晚，伊万梦见了疾驰的赛车，和一片被搅乱的耀眼绯红绵延着横亘于开阔大道之上。</p><hr/><p class="western">走过马路，在第九十一街上有一家小型咖啡馆迎来送往着那些在百忙之中偷闲的纽约人。好吧，其实它在更多时候是一家英式茶馆。他们使用真正的白瓷茶壶泡茶，店内的圆桌几乎都是两人座的。在正面为玻璃的柜台里是一排排奶油蛋糕和油酥点心，全都有着英式名字，当然了，其中也包括必不可少的司康饼。亚瑟·柯克兰特别喜爱这家小店，它让他想起自己祖母的家；即便他是在纽约出生长大的，他依旧觉得自己内心是个绅士。他已经点了一份格雷伯爵茶与奶油点心，等待着一位老朋友的到来。又一位客人进店，铃声响了起来。亚瑟扬起他厚而浓密的眉毛，朝新来的客人微笑。</p><p class="western">“在这里。”他唤道，招手示意那个男人过去。</p><p class="western">男人一路上说着抱歉、借过，一边挤过了老妇们和柜台前的长队，然后走向茶馆最靠里的角落的一张桌子。</p><p class="western">“亚瑟，为什么你总是喜欢坐在角落里？连高中的时候你都会选择最偏僻的位置。”男人说着一边拉开椅子坐了下来。</p><p class="western">吹了吹杯子里温热的茶，亚瑟笑着说道：“好啦，这里很安静，不是挺好的吗？而且在学校时，你才是那个无法忍受大多数其他同学的人。”</p><p class="western">“少年回忆啊，”王耀带着讥诮的温情感叹道，“一切都像是发生在昨天，我们复习考试，还有……筹划未来。”</p><p class="western">“我们正活在未来。”</p><p class="western">“说的没错。”王耀轻晃手中的茶杯，带动着其中散发浓郁芳香的深色液体旋转。</p><p class="western">亚瑟浏览了一遍菜单，尽管他对内容早已烂熟于心。“你最近过得如何？”他问道，“我有很久没见你了。”将近三年。</p><p class="western">“我很好，”王耀说道，啜饮着自己的茶，“你呢？噢对了，替我向弗兰妮问好。希望你们过得开心。”</p><p class="western">“实际上，我们将要有个孩子了。”虽然他试图控制自己的兴奋，王耀仍然能看到从他眼中洋溢而出的幸福。</p><p class="western">“哇——太好了！”王耀向他祝贺道，“看看你小子，小亚蒂要当爸爸了。”</p><p class="western">“够了啊王耀，只有你和阿尔还这么叫我。”亚瑟佯怒嗔道。依旧试图保住自己作为预备准爸爸的尊严，他说道：“弗兰妮非常想念你，其实所有人都挺想你的……你——你和我们从前的朋友们还联系吗？”</p><p class="western">“没有联系，你知道的。”王耀平静说道，声音里不带一丝懊悔。</p><p class="western">“本田菊很担心你，”他说，“你最近一次跟他聊天都是多久以前了？”</p><p class="western">“在他把我跟<em>那个人</em>的事儿告诉我父母的时候，”王耀咬牙微笑道，“他现在是个医生了吧？恭喜他了。总是这么一帆风顺。”</p><p class="western">“王耀，”亚瑟压低了声音，“这不是他的错；你的父母迟早会发现你们的事的。”</p><p class="western">“他答应了不说的。而我相信了他。”他冷漠地说道。</p><p class="western">“好吧，王耀，就算是他背叛了你。那也不能改变他曾努力让你摆脱那段<em>关系</em>这件事实。”</p><p class="western">“亚瑟……”王耀警告道。</p><p class="western">“那个男的毁了你！”随着两人的言辞变得更为激烈，有几个人转头朝他们看了过来。</p><p class="western">“不知道的事情就别随便作假设。”王耀吐出带着怒气的话来。</p><p class="western">“<em>他</em>对你做了那些事，为什么你到如今还在包庇<em>他</em>？”</p><p class="western">“别说了。”</p><p class="western">“你在他离开以后变得一团糟——”</p><p class="western">“亚瑟。”</p><p class="western">“啊，真……”亚瑟看见了他攥紧的拳头和愤怒的目光，“真对不起。我、我没想……”</p><p class="western">“没关系。”他双臂交叉，“我只是不想再谈<em>他</em>的事了。”</p><p class="western">“所以他从来没联系你——”</p><p class="western">王耀笑了起来。“你没听见我刚说的话吗？”也许是自觉语气有点过于苛刻，于是他勉强地微笑了一下，叹道，“我们说点儿别的吧。这么美好的下午，我不想浪费在回首往事上。”</p><p class="western">“好吧……”他喝完杯子里的最后一口茶，“我听说你搬进了一个男人家里……”</p><p class="western">“是啊。”王耀道。三根手指敲击着桌面，他等着亚瑟的下一个问题。</p><p class="western">“还是个赛车手？”他笑道，“在一起多久了？三年？”</p><p class="western">“嗯。”</p><p class="western">“你知道吗，我从阿尔那里听说了关于他的事，他们说他是——”</p><p class="western">“你真的相信你家继弟告诉你的任何事儿吗？”王耀礼貌地打断了他。</p><p class="western">“别这么说嘛，不要戒心太重。我只是为你着想。”</p><p class="western">王耀不语。将大拇指抵于唇上，他的沉默丝毫未阻碍亚瑟的盘问。</p><p class="western">“你真的该这样做吗？又和一个男的谈恋爱？”他侧重强调了“男的”这个词，“你和安雅本来过得很幸福！我以为你们都要结婚了！”</p><p class="western">“她得追求自己的梦想。”</p><p class="western">“那是因为你提出了分手。”他指正了对方。</p><p class="western">“我不能让她在我和她的职业生涯当中选一个。”王耀反驳道。</p><p class="western">“但是你原本能有个正常的生活……”</p><p class="western">“你在说什么呢？”尽管他试图保持沉着冷静，但很快他便被自己旧友的态度惹恼了，“算了，现在说什么都迟了。她有了新的生活，很显然我也一样。”</p><p class="western">“和伊万·布拉金斯基吗……”他奇怪地带着些犹豫念出了那个俄罗斯人的名字，“你们究竟是怎么认识的？”</p><p class="western">“还记得阿尔弗雷德第五次赢得冠军的那场比赛，你因为自己去不了所以把票给了我吗？”</p><p class="western">“你们就那样……”</p><p class="western">“没错，我们在赛后派对上聊了聊……”王耀将视线从亚瑟脸上移开。好吧，他们聊了不到五分钟。“……然后我们了解了彼此。”他们在历经无数同床共枕的夜晚之后才了解了彼此。“……然后我们一拍即合。”物理意义上。</p><p class="western">“所以这是一夜情？”亚瑟比大多数给他发学分的人们都要聪明。</p><p class="western">“不算是……”王耀否认道。</p><p class="western">“听我说，王耀，你可能觉得我多管闲事，武断，随便什么，可我是在担心你，”亚瑟忧虑地说道，“你真心觉得你们在一起会有未来吗？”</p><p class="western">“你还担心我，多好心啊，”王耀冲口感激道，“当我在最低谷的时期吐到昏天黑地，被陌生人上的时候，你们没有一个人会接电话。现在倒觉得自己有胆对我的决定评头论足了！”</p><p class="western">“你又有多了解这个赛车手？”亚瑟无视了对方的指责，“你以为我不知道你是怎样的人吗？跟我说实话，你们只是炮友吧？”</p><p class="western">王耀忍住了想要起身在所有人面前揍他一拳的冲动。人们已经在盯着他们看了，就算再打个架也不会让现状变得不同。不过，他相反地指着亚瑟并放低音量小声说道：“不是。不准你那样说。”</p><p class="western">“好好好，那么你们除了互操之外还会做些什么别的事吗？”</p><p class="western">“我为什么要告诉你？”王耀决定自己已经听够了，打算尽快离开这里。他的茶也早就凉了，没有喝光它的必要。然而亚瑟的下一个问题令他怔住了。</p><p class="western">“你爱他吗？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者的话：*“纵然在爱的火焰里，就藏有一种能使它熄灭之芯”——克劳狄斯（哈姆雷特，第四幕，第七场）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“你爱他吗？”</p><p class="western">他缓缓眨了眨眼。沉寂如秋天的空气般从敞开的窗户外面钻了进来。“爱……”他若有所思地喃喃道，嘴角往上提起构成一个微笑的轮廓。“多好笑的一个字……爱啊。我曾经以为自己知道这个怪字儿的含义，可我那时候还太小，像个傻子一样。现在我不知道它是什么意思了。我甚至不清楚它是否真正存在。亚瑟，告诉我，<em>你</em>认为爱是什么？”</p><p class="western">当王耀将问题抛回给亚瑟时，他张了张嘴又闭上了。然后他发出了一声泄气的叹息。“爱就是当你决定自己想要和某个人共度一生的时刻。我们都不是小孩子了，没有做事不顾后果的自由。”他说道，额头上出现了极细微的早熟皱纹的痕迹。</p><p class="western">“某个我想与之共度一生的人？”王耀重复了他的话。</p><p class="western">“是的……”</p><p class="western">“如果我说，我想和这个赛车手共度一生呢？你会说我疯了吗？”他笑了起来，好像自己正说着一个笑话。尽管他的话是真心的，但是这番话产生了幼稚的诙谐感。“哦，没错，我一定是疯了。你问我爱他吗？好吧，我不知道。我真的不知道。可能我只是习惯了和他在一起，可能我是懒得找别人了。真相就是，我不知道。”</p><p class="western">“你过去还会吹嘘自己无所不知的……”亚瑟安静地自言自语道。</p><p class="western">他记得自己以前说过的话。“我那时候什么都不知道……现在也同样一无所知。有时候我喜欢自欺欺人地认为自己能看透没有任何人能看透的事物，可是到头来，我就算不比其他人更蠢，也不过是一样盲目无知。但就算是这样……”</p><p class="western">“就算是这样？”</p><p class="western">望着瓷杯上自己模糊的倒影，王耀似乎在片刻间陷入了他自己的思绪中。“我觉得是的。”</p><p class="western">亚瑟挑了一下眉。他可以猜到王耀所指之事，不过他永远都更喜欢直接的答案。含糊其辞代表着犹豫，它会招致否定。“你觉得什么？”他问道。</p><p class="western">“我觉得我爱他。”王耀抬眼看着亚瑟。他的声调平静无波。他的话语即使用形式化的天气话题代替也不会产生任何变化。“没错，我不知道什么是爱。但如果爱只是一个字眼，那么谁说我不爱他？我们在一起快三年了。我要是对他毫无感觉那才是出乎意料……就算是条狗也会变得依恋主人的。”</p><p class="western">“谁是那条狗？你还是他？”</p><p class="western">王耀笑道：“谁知道呢。”</p><p class="western">沉默是他们的老朋友了，它悄悄地坐了在空位上，而他们喝着各自手中的茶。王耀吞下苦涩的滋味，虽然他并不爱吃甜食，但那强烈的余韵在嘴里流连不止。不过麻木了他的舌头与喉咙的味道也带着些醇和之感。</p><p class="western">“喜欢(like)，爱(love)，肉欲(lust)，区别在哪儿？它们都以L开头，”他忽然说道，“我知道你在想什么。而且我也知道我得向你征询意见。单身着和一个男人过日子。我懂，我都懂……我从爸妈那里听得够多了，你没必要重复他们说过的话。说真的，我早就放弃谈恋爱了。我不想要承诺也不想再喜欢人了。我可以独自生活的。没有幸福，但是我满足了。”</p><p class="western">“然后他进入了你的生活？”亚瑟猜到了显而易见之事。</p><p class="western">“然后我就幸福了。”王耀微微一笑，“他让我感到幸福。我们在一起的时光里，我很幸福。就是这么简单，亚瑟。”</p><p class="western">他点点头，似乎表示了解。</p><p class="western">“我们没做什么。只是互通了姓名，然后就搬到一起住了。就算我已经从阿尔弗雷德那里知道了他的事儿，但我们本质上还是陌生人。我从来不从错误里吸取教训，不过我最好的错误也许就是一次又一次和他见面。有一年多的时间里我们甚至无法确定我们俩的关系，我们也从来不搞约会什么的。可是在这过程中，我们习惯了在彼此身边入睡又醒来……哦，不好意思，你都没问这些……<em>细节</em>。”</p><p class="western">“不，没关系，”亚瑟道，“他，呃……他看起来是个好人。”</p><p class="western">王耀笑道：“他就是个大男孩儿。你该瞧瞧每次我告诉他自己因为工作回不了家的时候他那小狗般的眼神儿。我的天，他看起来就像只巨型泰迪熊。”</p><p class="western">亚瑟饶有兴味地看着王耀，说道：“你真的很爱他，不是吗？”</p><p class="western">他转开了视线。几缕散落的发丝被微风带着自然地飘动。“我想和他在一起，直到我死去的那一天。”</p><p class="western">接着，王耀转过头，和他的旧友四目相对，亚瑟明白自己没有必要再问更多问题了。他的脸上是显而易见的真实。话语也许可以是谎言，然而一个人的眼睛能倾诉他许多心中所想。</p><p class="western">“或许有一天，我能有幸见到这家伙。”</p><p class="western">尽管动作微小，但王耀的手指在听到这个意外的认同之时畏缩了一下。他一个朋友都不剩了，而他也不需要同伴来实现虚假的安全感。可是他已有很久没有见到过去的人们了。他曾经是自己的朋友。也许有一天，他能够再一次真诚地称他为朋友。</p><p class="western">“会有一天吧……”王耀说道，低声却清晰，怀疑但坚定。</p><p class="western">王耀并不知道一切能不能回到从前，他也不清楚自己想不想回去。旧日的墨迹犹干，而他的未来茫然地凝视着自己。但至少他能够向自己的一些感情妥协了。伊万·布拉金斯基……他是个开车飞快的赛车手，是偷走了自己的安逸独居生活的窃贼。王耀害怕称他为自己的男朋友。因为男朋友意味着两件事：结婚或者分手。他们永远不会在教堂里结婚，而一想到再也不见伊万……他们终究会有分道扬镳的那天，然后重新变成陌生人。这是他们的故事不可避免的结局。他们不是电影里的虚构人物，结局不会是悲惨的生离死别或者幸福的海誓山盟。他们会非常安静地从对方的生命中消失，可能在往不同的道路上走去时还会回头看几眼，但是他不敢肯定两人会回到彼此身边。尽管预见了未来，王耀依旧考虑了一个微渺的可能性，他们能够……在一起……<em>一辈子</em>。听起来好像很傻，可是他愿意和伊万一起生活，只要伊万也这样想。不……即使他们不再“相爱”，他也想要待在他的身边。</p><p class="western">“听我说，王耀，”亚瑟语带歉意地严肃道，“我提起了一些……不愉快的往事，对不起。我真的很<em>抱歉</em>。”</p><p class="western">王耀阻止了他：“别放在心上……我也有错，我太激动了。我以为自己已经不在意了，不过有些伤疤可能是永远也好不了了。”</p><p class="western">“对不起。”</p><p class="western">他不是那个始作俑者，他的道歉也无法令伤疤消失。他怪不了任何人，除了他自己，王耀十分明白这一点。“祝福你和弗兰妮。我相信你会是个好父亲的。”</p><p class="western">“王耀……”</p><p class="western">“什么事？”他一边从椅子上站起来一边说道。</p><p class="western">“你原本也能做个好父亲的。”</p><p class="western">他的嘴唇形成一个含蓄的微笑：“好吧，今后根本不可能了，不是吗？”</p><p class="western">门上的铃铛在他离开咖啡馆的时候响了响。查看了一下手表，他知道伊万的试车自己要迟到了。这个男人是从何时起成了他的全部的？他不知道。有许多未解答的疑问，有的会在适当的时候解开，有的最好永远留在黑暗里，而其他的答案根本不存在。于是王耀头也不回地往前走。他似乎明白自己该往哪去了。</p><hr/><p class="western">爱情从何时起变了味？激情的火苗何时衰弱成了一颗暗淡的火花然后熄灭？</p><p class="western">王耀扫过自家妹妹的问题，不太确定要如何回复。他的妹妹已有好些年没有联系他了，更别提征求他的意见。好吧，她和她的丈夫遇到了一些问题，所以也可以理解。他还能回想起她还在大学的时候有多么爱他。时光荏苒啊。</p><p class="western">手指划过手机屏幕上的键盘，却似乎并没有什么适用于她的困境的安慰之语。王耀并不算个爱情专家，他关上手机叹了口气。</p><p class="western">视线扫过床上躺在自己身边的男人，王耀默默无言地看着双眼正粘在笔记本电脑上的伊万。</p><p class="western">爱情从何时起变了味？</p><p class="western">她的话在他耳边回响。</p><p class="western">“伊万，”王耀唤道。伊万好像没有听到似的毫无表示。“你在做什么呢伊万？”他又问了一遍。</p><p class="western">伊万咕哝了些什么，听不清楚。</p><p class="western">激情的火苗何时衰弱成了一颗暗淡的火花然后熄灭？</p><p class="western">即便他们依旧睡在一张床上，床单需要每日一洗一换的日子已经过去了。爱抚和亲吻变得稀少，而在他们确实做了爱的日子里，两人则会快速解决，仿佛是在完成一项任务。王耀出发上班之前，两人的交流很少，而在他下班回家的夜晚就更只有只言片语。不似恋人，更似室友。</p><p class="western">王耀思考了是在这张床上睡觉还是拿上被单转移到客厅的沙发上睡。最后他没有选择两者的任何一个。</p><p class="western">趴在伊万的肩膀上，王耀念着屏幕上的词：“<em>We drove fast and died young. Crashing into the gray smoke, I rode into the eternal sunset</em>……伊万，这是什么？”</p><p class="western">伊万总算看向了王耀。“没什么，只是一首歌的歌词。”他关掉网页并把笔电移到了床头柜上。王耀眯起眼看着他的举动。</p><p class="western">“我都不知道你还有着高中男生的音乐品味。”</p><p class="western">丝毫没有感到被冒犯，伊万笑道：“不是每个人都像你一样听贝多芬或肖邦的。”</p><p class="western">他耸了耸肩：“古典音乐就是经典嘛。”</p><p class="western">当王耀正要从伊万身边离开去睡觉的时候，他感到对方将自己拉近他的胸膛。双臂牢牢环住他，头部紧挨着他的后背，伊万说道：“那首歌以前对我很重要……现在也是。”</p><p class="western">“为什么？”</p><p class="western">“它是我的生活写照，”伊万说道，双唇贴着对方的肌肤，他温热的呼吸仿佛春风吹遍荒芜之地，“我的整个人生就像那首歌的歌词里写的那样。我信仰它；它是我的准则……我小的时候，大概九岁或者十岁，第一次听到这首歌，那时候我觉得自己听到了真理：为追寻梦想而陷入自我毁灭，比失望地活着要好多了。”</p><p class="western">他很久没有这样亲吻自己了，王耀在伊万啄吻着他的后肩时想道。“没有什么梦想值得让你付出生命。”王耀说道。</p><p class="western">“可是如果不努力达成什么目标，活着就没有意义。”</p><p class="western">“你是这样想的吗？”王耀说着转头望向伊万。俄罗斯男人用嘴咬住他的唇瓣，舌尖戳弄着打开入口。亲吻持续了不到五秒。</p><p class="western">“是的。”他答道。</p><p class="western">“那你的梦想是？什么样的梦想比你的生命更有价值？”王耀没有费心思将声音里的恼怒隐藏起来。</p><p class="western">“你知道的。”</p><p class="western">“不，告诉我。我要听你亲口说出来。”王耀注视着相处了四年的同屋人，等待那个令人厌恶的回答。</p><p class="western">“赛车，”伊万直截了当道，“耀，赛车跑道就是我的命。这件事我们之前就讨论过了。”</p><p class="western">王耀翻了个白眼并转脸不再看着伊万：“你真是走火入魔了。”</p><p class="western">“赛车是我所了解的全部。是我的一切。”他的手臂将王耀抱得更紧，尽管如此，两人之间的距离仍在不断扩大。</p><p class="western">“胜利并非全部。”</p><p class="western">“对我来说就是全部。”伊万明白自己正在用力紧抓着对方，可是王耀未发一言。“我必须，一定，绝对要拿到第一。”</p><p class="western">王耀转过脸，不想让他看到自己脸上难过的表情。更重要的是，他不希望看到伊万的眼神。“但你已经有如此成就了！你拥有许多东西！为什么你——”</p><p class="western">“我什么都没有。”伊万打断了他。话说出了口之后，他才意识到自己刺耳的语气。伊万想收回自己说的话，但他怀疑王耀是否能真正理解他。为何他不明白赛车对自己来说有多么重要？为何他不能理解自己无法放弃一件他的全部人生都建立于其上的东西？</p><p class="western">“你有我……”王耀低语道，“难道这对你来说毫无意义吗？”</p><p class="western">沉默。反常得可怕，仿佛一个没有鸟啼的清晨。</p><p class="western">“我想我得到答案了……”王耀若有所思地静静说道。他没有离开伊万手臂的桎梏，但那是因为他开始感到累了。</p><p class="western">“我不是那个意思。别这样，耀。”伊万不耐烦地说道。他也累了。</p><p class="western">“那你是什么意思？！”王耀忍不住提高了嗓音。</p><p class="western">“我爱你。”然而他是带着恼怒和烦躁说出来的。他要对王耀重复多少遍这些字眼只为了让他完全无视自己的感情？</p><p class="western">“但你明显更爱赛车。”王耀说道，他的声音听起来比自己预想的更加愤愤不平。</p><p class="western">“我的天哪，你不是认真的吧。”</p><p class="western">“那么告诉我你更爱哪一个？”他恨自己这样问。厌恶自己的话里那幼稚的无理取闹。</p><p class="western">“你不能让我在你和我的梦想之间做选择。”</p><p class="western">“这是个很简单的问题，布拉金斯基。只要说出那个该死的答案就行了！”</p><p class="western">他自然知道伊万会说什么，反正对方也是想这样说的。但是他必须听到他说出那个残酷的真相。也许他会更喜欢谎言，王耀确信他能令自己最终相信这个谎言。</p><p class="western">伊万不耐烦了。“我要不是个有名的赛车手，我想你一开始也不会和我上床了。行了，为什么我们要吵架呢？”他的手拨弄着王耀短裤上的细绳，“今晚我们做吧？嗯？我们好久没做了。”</p><p class="western">他不记得自己是否答应了。接下来发生的是他们的身体极其野性地结合了在一起。那些呻吟，那些抽插的水声，还有吱呀作响的床，组成了野兽般的色情交响乐。</p><p class="western">他们行事完毕后，王耀从床上撑了起来。伊万对他说他可以早上再去洗个澡，天晚了该睡了。然而王耀穿上了裤子，说道：“我今晚睡沙发。”</p><p class="western">双腿仍旧有些酸痛，他拖着疲软的步伐离开。伊万没有喊他回去。而在身上心上的所有斑驳痕迹当中，这才是最疼的那一个。</p><hr/><p class="western">“你想让我什么？！”伊万试图控制自己说话声的音量，然而此刻他发觉自己很难保持理性。</p><p class="western">“你听见我说的话了，”王耀淡淡回答道，“我不希望你总是回到赛道上去。”</p><p class="western">“够了王耀，我没时间和你玩。我回来以后咱们可以继续谈。”伊万从衣柜里抓出一件外套。他伸手要拿围巾，却又决定不这么做了。</p><p class="western">“伊万·布拉金斯基，看着我。”</p><p class="western">伊万叹了口气，转过来面朝着中国男人。“我们之前就谈过这个了。而且我也告诉过你很多次我的职业对我有多重要。”</p><p class="western">“但是你受伤了！”他双臂交叉，脸色冷硬如磐石，“你本来可能会丢掉性命。”</p><p class="western">“那是个小意外，像那样的事一直都在发生。”</p><p class="western">“就是因为它一直都在发生，我才不希望你回去！”王耀咬牙。好像他在乎伊万比伊万在乎他自己还多似的。真傻。</p><p class="western">“你又在YouTube上看了那些赛车事故汇总视频？所以才这么多心吗？”伊万恼怒地说道，“我开赛车二十多年了，知道它的风险。”</p><p class="western">“这么说你是在等着自己真的死掉的那一天吗？！这就是你期待的？！”</p><p class="western">“如果我的死能带给我活着的时候从没有的荣耀，那我死得其所！”伊万气冲冲地说道。</p><p class="western">王耀目瞪口呆地看着他。“你……怎么能说出这种话？”他缓缓摇了摇头，“你怎么敢如此轻易地抛弃自己的生命……”</p><p class="western">“如果我不能赢，这条命对我来说就没有意义。”</p><p class="western">王耀后悔曾经和他相遇了。他为自己多留了一晚而后悔；要是自己从来没有在乎过他，就不用为随时可能从自己的生命中消失的他而担惊受怕了。</p><p class="western">“你的命……对你来说没有意义……？”王耀重复着他的话，好像自己大声地说出来就能让它变得更合理。然而并非如此。“你知道自己在说什么吗？你以为胜利和荣耀在你死之后还有什么所谓吗？死了就什么都没了！没有什么永恒的夕阳！你的生命也不是一首破歌！”</p><p class="western">他双手蜷缩成拳。“你什么都不明白……”他平静地说道，带着怒火。一场暴风雨正在酝酿。</p><p class="western">“不，你才什么都不明白。你不明白我有多么……”<em>在乎你。</em>他无法说完整句话。<em>伊万，你知道我是爱你的，对吗？</em></p><p class="western">“无论我说了多少次，你还是不明白，”伊万怨憎地说道，“我的全部人生都以这一件实体为中心。我爸花费家产只为了让我能有和其他所有人公平竞争的机会。从我九岁起，这么多年来，我只为这一件事而战。我他妈的全部人生都活在赛道上！你以为我不想和你一起正常生活吗？可我除了赛车还能做什么？！这他妈是我唯一知道的活法！你当然不能理解我的感受……你不明白热衷于一件事是什么意思！你恨自己的工作，恨自己的朋友和家人，你还恨你自己！你从来不关心任何事任何人！”</p><p class="western">他的说话声翻越过屋顶，穿透了墙壁。他们的潘多拉魔盒被打开来，从里头涌出的东西将两人的心脏都冲击成了千万个碎片。他的面色舒展开来，象牙色的肌肤涨得通红。伊万沉重地呼吸着，被自己的情绪爆发吓了一跳。当他看见王耀面无表情的脸时，他想扇自己一巴掌。他都做了些什么。</p><p class="western">王耀慢慢眨了眨眼。他的目光平静如死水。“你说得挺对的，伊万，”他的语调是死寂的荒芜废墟，“我对生活从未感到过热衷。当其他人都明白是什么促使他们奋发向上的时候，我什么目标都没有。我在校园里勤奋学习，是因为我父母希望我这么做，所以我只是完成他们对我的要求罢了。让我成为尖子生的不是我的智力，仅仅是决心和努力。可是我缺少热情，我不喜欢科学，数学，或是其它任何学科。所以总是有人更胜于我，那些真正热爱自己所学之物的人。我的父母安排了我的人生，选项有成为医生，律师，或者工程师。哪一个对我来说都无所谓，因为我不知道自己想成为什么人，于是我选择了工程师。我身边的每一个人都有自己热爱的东西；他们从世界里得到启发，而我……我无法从任何事物里找到灵感……除了人……伊万，我把心放在人身上。多悲惨啊，我在乎的人们始终都离开了我。”</p><p class="western">“耀……”他不敢说话。</p><p class="western">“听我说。我无法在自己的领域里找到热情，可我从他人身上可以。没错，伊万，你大概能猜到他们现在都到哪儿去了。他们全都离我而去了。我永远都比不上他们真正热爱的东西。所以我吸取了教训。我不想再在另一个人身上投入精力了。可是当然了，现在站在这里的我们……你怎么想的？你以为的冷血男人其实爱着你。我爱你。你很惊讶吗？你是瞎了吗？还是我说的次数不够多所以你就是不相信？我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！你现在开心了吗？！现在相信我了吗？相信我爱你了吗？”</p><p class="western">他的眼神是刺进伊万肋骨间的一把刀，每个字都使它的尖端推进得更深。他们是相爱的两个胆小鬼。害怕犯错，害怕受伤，他们自掘了坟墓。</p><p class="western">伊万脸上的血色尽数褪去，他感到自己的内脏撕裂开来。“我也爱你……”他喃喃道。</p><p class="western">王耀摇摇头。“到此为止吧。我们都累了不是吗？我们初遇时所做的一切就是上床，而最近几个月我们所做的一切就是吵架。快五年了……从一夜情变成五年。”他笑起来，“承认吧，我们自己都吃了一惊。伊万·布拉金斯基……那天早上你该让我走的。不，我应该在你醒来以前就离开。”</p><p class="western">“那为什么你没有……”他的喉咙干涩，噎着说不出最后的话。</p><p class="western">王耀对他微笑。是一直以来永远一成不变的那个微笑。“因为我想知道<em>我们</em>的可能性。”</p><p class="western">伊万颤抖着闭上了眼睛。他无法看着他离开。他感觉到对方经过自己的身边，听见身后的大门关上的声音。</p><p class="western">五年……是他们所能拥有的全部了吗？如果他每个夜晚都更加虔诚地祈祷，王耀在这一刻还会在这个房间里吗？如果他们在不同的场合相遇，他们会对彼此更加坦诚相待吗？</p><p class="western">
  <em>All alone in this ride, my only wish was for my man to be by my side.</em>
  <em>（这一路，唯愿我的爱人能伴我左右。）</em>
</p><p class="western">这难道不一直是那首歌里他最爱的一句吗？</p><p class="western">伊万的脚像生了根一样木然地立在原地，魂不守舍。一秒。两秒。三秒。王耀现在到哪里了？伊万不知道时间过了多久，但他知道这时间足够久到让王耀再次成为陌生人。</p><p class="western">“<em>再见。” 王耀一边说着，一边慢慢将双唇剥离并从伊万宽阔的胸膛上提起身来。伊万看着他爬下床，穿上裤子并扣上衬衫的纽扣。那个赛车手想要说点什么……什么都行。可他什么也说不出来。那个陌生人收起自己的随身之物便走出了宾馆房间，没有回过一次头。他的名字叫什么？伊万想不起来了。他猜想那也无关紧要，毕竟这只是段一夜情。但奇怪的是，他想知道自己本来是否应该说些什么，是不是应该阻止对方离开。这份悲伤感十分反常，于是伊万漫不经心地抛开了那个想法。然而他还是忍不住看向了紧闭的房门。再见，他想道。也许在另一个世界里我没有让你走。</em></p><p class="western">他不能让他走。</p><p class="western">他转过身跑出大门，世界仿佛都慢了下来。他甚至感觉不到自己踩在地面上的脚，感受不到自己的心跳，但是他知道自己正在追逐还能和王耀在一起的岁月。五年不够，六年、七年也不够。他追逐的是<em>一辈子</em>。</p><p class="western">电梯在王耀面前打开，可还未等他踏出一步，便被身后的冲击撞得摔倒在地。伊万全心全灵地抱住他，双臂缠绕着，那个赛车手开始哭泣了起来。</p><p class="western">“求、求你了……耀……”泪水从他的脸上洒落，濡湿了王耀的衬衫，“求你别走……”</p><p class="western">王耀双唇轻颤，肩膀因强烈的情绪耸动着。“放开我……伊万……”他痛苦地轻声说道，“我们有什么未来？除了互相离弃之外还有什么可能？”他的深色眼睫满溢着泪水，攥紧了发着抖的拳头。</p><p class="western">“我们结婚吧，”伊万哽咽着说道，“耀，嫁给我。”</p><hr/><p class="western">他为他担心得惶惶不可终日。每当他看着一列列赛车在跑道上冲刺，赛车事故的视频就会充斥他的臆想。观众的呼喊在他耳朵里变成了静电噪声，近乎于蜂鸣，无休无止。</p><p class="western">他们的故事始于这条赛道，他在观众席上，而他在方向盘后。</p><p class="western">这也将是他们的故事终结之地。</p><p class="western">王耀不能再支撑自己看下去了。恐惧滑落他的脊背，仿佛一只蜘蛛小心地吐出一段细丝。他感受到蛛足落在他的皮肤上，缓缓下降直至他僵立在原地。胃里好像灌满了铅；双脚似乎被固定在了混凝土块里；内心被忧惧所折磨。</p><p class="western">赛车的每一个意外动作都让他惴惴不安。赛场上的情况瞬息万变。他极其担心各种无穷的可能性。</p><p class="western">他的最后一赛。这是他向自己承诺过的。这场比赛结束以后，无论成败与否，他都会退役。</p><p class="western">王耀看着终点倒计时的启动咽了咽口水。他马上就要到了。老天爷呀。</p><p class="western">不要让他出任何事——</p><p class="western">他看见了尚未发生的未来。</p><p class="western">
  <em>一列驶近的火车。和任何一个优质的恶梦一样，不管你往哪个方向跑，它同样会朝着你驶来。时间越来越紧迫，你的双脚变得沉重，直到它们被困在轨道上的混凝土里。然后，你能做的只有等待着被摧毁，等待着成为仅剩血与骨的残片。</em>
</p><p class="western">他的瞳孔放大，嘴巴张开来无声地尖叫，血液变得冰冷。</p><p class="western">发生了一场爆炸，赛车突然燃烧了起来。一度蔚蓝的晴空此刻被黑暗的幕障掩盖，烟尘吞噬了整片天空。</p><p class="western">他在烟火的燃烧亮光里看到的是火焰与死亡吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">熊熊烈火与鲜血在眩目的爆炸中交织，仿佛一拳橘色火焰决定从那辆赛车的内部痛击而出。车窗的碎片被震得七零八落。尖叫声在场馆各处爆发。声嘶力竭地呼嚎着的群众，手忙脚乱的人们，突然而至的裂口，展现在他眼前的那个可怕又吞天噬地的恐怖漩涡；这些糟糕透顶的感观顷刻间将他的世界涂抹成一片空白。</p><p class="western">王耀感到死亡在他的舌尖舞蹈。无法撼动的恐惧感以千钧之重压在他的心上。 他目不能视，耳不能闻，感觉不到自己身体的任何一处。很快他便明显连呼吸的肺部力量都找不到了。</p><p class="western">啊，然而现实的局限是这样可憎。它像一把利刃贯穿了他的头颅，尘世带着它赤焰般的荣耀回到了他的身边。</p><p class="western">那个亚裔男人用空洞的双眼环视众人，瞳孔反射着的光彩是沾染了一点迷茫的歇斯底里，炭灰的睫毛在被烟尘裹挟着的微风中振颤。他在哪儿？</p><p class="western">王耀理解不了在他的视野里展开的这番景象。他无法理解此时此地自己正在做什么。似乎有什么事故发生了，好像有什么重要的人物受了重伤。可是为何他会在这里？他和这一切有什么关系吗？在下方慌乱的群众中间寻觅着一丝线索，他的耳朵代替眼睛首先捕捉到了些许被遗忘了的事物。</p><p class="western">“请保持冷静，远离赛道！噢我的上帝，他还好吗？天啊，哥们儿你拍到那个了没？那是不是布拉金斯基？布拉金斯基在这之后会平安无事吗？你认为伊万·布拉金斯基死了吗？伊万·布拉金斯基。伊万·布拉金斯基。<em>伊万</em><em>·</em><em>布拉金斯基。伊万</em><em>·</em><em>布拉金斯基。</em>”</p><p class="western">伊、伊万……布拉金……什么？这个名字，为何听起来如此熟悉——</p><p class="western"><em>啊，原来如此。</em>王耀半掩着笑出声来。<em>当然了。</em></p><p class="western">夜空中的焰火炸裂成一片明亮的火花。在装着伏特加的酒杯里沉没的冰块。栗红色宾馆房间内的声响被窗外知了的叫声遮蔽。秋日里一条如命运的红线般绑住两个人的白色围巾。想要一个微笑的简单请求被回绝。真心与理想的取舍以身后关上的大门终结。在泪水中进行的求婚仪式。当然了……一直都是他，那个变成了他的<em>一切</em>的赛车小子。</p><p class="western">慢慢地，他的双腿找回了一步接着一步移动的决心。尽管看似无力地支撑着他的上半身，那两条腿仍然拖着他在人潮里逆流而上。</p><p class="western">“伊万……”王耀低低念着近乎无法听见的乞求。纵然有成百上千的躯体推搡着他，雷鸣般响彻的一个名字驱使着他继续向前。他撞到了一个又个陌生人，他们好像看着一个疯子一样看着他。“让我过去……拜托了……”王耀含混不清地说道，“我得去见他……”可不知是他的话语从未从喉咙中发出还是它们都被群众恐慌的喧闹声掩盖了，无人倾听那个挣扎着向下而行的男人的话。</p><p class="western">他必须见到他。伊万一定要没事。但是王耀很清楚想要毫发无伤地从大火中逃脱是不可能的。如果伊万……他不可能还活着……他……死了……不！不，他不会死的。伊万肯定会没事的。他无法承受去想象没有他的未来。“给我让开！”脚步得到了更多动力，他大声吼道。他现在能清晰地感受到脚下的土地，自己肌肉的紧绷感，还有胸腔之上的压迫感，但这一切都是他活着的证明。对，没错。就算要费尽最后一口气，他也不会放开那个男人。</p><p class="western">“<b>伊万</b><b>·</b><b>布拉金斯基</b>！”一声尖厉的凄号，半分恐惧半分决然，从汹涌澎湃的红海深处呼喊而出。</p><p class="western">“先生！你现在不能留在这里。”身穿黑色制服的一位陌生男人挡住了他的去路，他只能眼看着那位赛车手被医护人员搬运至救护车里。王耀隐约记得这些人应该是干什么的，他们是警察吧？但这无所谓。除了一个人，其他人全都无所谓。</p><p class="western">“请让我看看他！你不知道——”</p><p class="western">“对不起，这位先生。你必须远离这里！只有指定的工作人员才准许——”</p><p class="western">王耀打断了他：“不！不要，请你让我过去！我是家属，我是他的——”</p><p class="western">“先生！请离开，现在立刻！这是最后一次警告！”</p><p class="western">“<b>我是他丈夫。</b>”</p><p class="western">王耀被自己的声音吓了一大跳。这实在太奇怪了；他听到一个充满了愤怒与绝望的声音，极不协调又富有人性，从超出意识外壳之处发出的声响。“我是……是他的丈夫。”王耀这次更镇定地重复了一遍，对警官怜悯的目光视而不见，“请帮帮我……我得……救他，求你救救他。”</p><p class="western">警官无言以对。真是个可怜的男人，他想着，只是自己爱莫能助。“呃……先生，”他试探地温言劝道，“对于你的……丧偶，我感到很遗憾。但还是请你回避——”</p><p class="western">“王耀？你在这里干什么？！”</p><p class="western">王耀抬起头找到了说话的声源。“是你啊，你好，娜塔莉娅。”</p><p class="western">接下来发生的事混混沌沌，王耀不记得自己是如何最终坐到了医院的长椅上的。他若是拼尽全力地集中注意力，还能看到一些相互间没有明显关联的画面。一定是娜塔莉娅开车带他到的医院，途中她一定问了自己好多次他怎么样了。王耀想不起来自己是怎么回答的；希望自己没有给那个可怜的姑娘添麻烦。这不是她的错。也不是任何人的错。“伊万是个战士，我们都必须相信他。”她似乎说了些类似与此的话，但王耀不确定那是在安慰谁。然后呢？对了……他们到达了医院。穿着白衣的医务人员好似死亡天使；攻击性的强光太过刺眼以至于释放不了温暖；还有那新喷过的漂白剂味，王耀感觉自己的肠子绞成了一个个死结。</p><p class="western">
  <em>护士们匆忙地穿过了双层门，担架轮子的滚动声和自己脚步的重击声是他唯二能听见的声音。“王先生，你必须在此等候。”医生语带歉意地用她一只带着手套的手拦住了他。看着担架消失在自己的视野，他的心沉进了自己的胸腔里。</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>他会没事吗？”这是他能够挤出的所有的话了，他的内心渐渐被接连不断的一个比一个糟糕的可怕结果填满。</em></p><p class="western">“<em>我向你保证，我们会尽力而为。”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>王耀注意到她避免了与自己的目光接触。他跌坐在塑料长椅上，焦红的伤痕遍布赛车手全身的景象让他的每一次呼吸都不得安宁。</em>
</p><hr/><p class="western">这不是他第一次来医院了。虽然自己并非多病之人，但几回去医院的记忆在他心里烙下了刻印。他的妹妹晓梅只有五岁的时候感染了严重的肺炎。尽管他们告诉他那并非他的过错，他仍然明白父亲认为自己是有责任的。从那次事件之后，父亲再也不一如既往地看待他了。那份谴责的目光让他永生难忘。“那样的天气里你还把自己的妹妹放到外头四处跑？！”“可、可是爸爸，她说想去雪地里玩儿……”“真没想到你这么不负责任！”王耀依然记得在医院的漫漫长夜里等待着自己妹妹的命运。他一定是世界上最差劲儿的哥哥了，他记得当时自己是这么想的。小男孩想，我是个杀人犯；是一个杀了自己亲妹妹的杀人犯。于是他一遍又一遍地向任何能够听见他的神明祈祷，乞求挽救自己的小妹妹。他发誓会做个乖孩子。如果他的妹妹能撑过那一晚，他到死为止都会做个乖孩子的。而似乎哪个听见了他的祈祷的神明真的显了灵实现了他的愿望。当然了，多年以后王耀不再相信那些东西，也不再是个<em>乖</em>孩子了。</p><p class="western">王耀苦涩地想到，或许之前所发生的一切都是因为我没能贯彻自己的誓言。事情从什么时候起变得如此一发不可收拾？是从那个男人起吗？那个独自远走，留下他在无限的绝望之中的男人？但他不应将自己愚蠢的错误归咎于他。他从一开始就不应该爱上他的。他不该爱得那样深，以至无法自拔。在那个人从自己的身边消失以后，他自暴自弃地想将自己从里到外完全毁灭。他犯了糊涂的……愚蠢的……错误。他太傻了。一个永远不会吸取教训的愚蠢小男孩。一夜又一夜，他的身体渐渐腐烂。代替氧气的是充斥酒精，兴奋剂和性的气体，他飘飘然得再也找不到着落点。迷醉在自我毁灭之中，他几乎能相信自己在飞行。这可怜的傻瓜以为自己在飞翔，可是实际上，他正在自由坠落，因为地面离得太远所以自己还不知道罢了，但无论如何，那架飞机注定是要失事的。多么愚蠢的孩子。</p><p class="western">那些夜里，人们对他做了难以置信之事，而他也默许了。痛苦是如此愉悦，荒淫堕落是如此令人享受。他想哭，但他只能记得自己在烟雾朦胧的昏暗房间里笑。不管身上出现多少瘀青和伤痕，不管自己如何都洗不掉身上令人作呕的味道，他想要，也需要，感受更多。他想死。为什么没有人能杀了他？在被他们施加了那么多伤害之后，他依旧能支撑着在凌晨天还未亮之时蹒跚地走回了家。只有当自己倒在了后巷的臭虫和烟头之间的时候，他才意识到，无论自己做什么，伊利亚都不会再回来了。</p><p class="western">于是他哭了起来，就像从前的自己，那个愚蠢的小男孩一样。</p><p class="western">要不是一个无家可归的乞丐发现了他，他已经死了。不管怎样，王耀最后还是醒了过来，看到自己的身体被管子连接着，脸上戴着氧气罩呼吸。他是想死的，不过他终于明白自己还是更想活着。他不想在什么后巷里死去，不想为一个离他而去的男人死。尽管自己毫无意识，他的祈祷却又一次得到了回应。他不配受此恩典，不配得到这第二次机会。别人才应该是被拯救的，不是他，但也许一切的发生都没有道理可讲。</p><p class="western">那之后的多年以来，他过着人所能想象的最正常的生活。仅为了活着而活。王耀告诉自己：他们来了又去，这没什么的。天下无不散之筵席。日子风平浪静地过去，他本打算就这样活到自己生命的终结。直到——</p><p class="western">电视里正在播放着体育频道，他并不关心电视里显示的东西，所以他关小了音量。不过，他偶尔会从自己繁杂的工作中抬头瞄几眼闪烁的屏幕。哦，赛车啊。阿尔弗雷德不是做这行的吗？他好像是在……纳斯特？等等，不对，是……纳斯……卡？好吧，怎样都好。反正自己也不关注。然而，在某个目光看向屏幕的短暂瞬间，他看到了自己以为再也不能得见的一张脸。他浑身僵住了，心跳渐缓并停了拍，他屏住呼吸看着电视屏幕里的男人，他正直直看着镜头，看向自己。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，王耀自嘲地笑了。那当然不是他了。电视上的这个男人看起来更年轻，骨架更大，眼神更加明亮，发色更浅，笑容也温柔得多。他怎么会以为他们是同一个人呢？然而，纵然有如此多的不同之处，王耀还是忍不住想着这个陌生男人。<em>伊万</em><em>·</em><em>布拉金斯基吗……</em></p><hr/><p class="western">现在，回到曾经成就了奇迹的医院里，他的心中只有一件事。请救救伊万·布拉金斯基，王耀祈祷着。他不记得自己上一次祈祷是何时，但若是在浩瀚星海间有任何一位神明存在，请再救他一次。救救伊万·布拉金斯基。他不应该在这种地方，王耀想道，自己才是。<em>这些是我的罪孽，不是他的。他还拥有那么多想要为之而活的事物，他有理想，他有更多能给予这个世界的东西……求您了，我愿意付出任何代价……请把他还给我。他不该遭受这样的痛苦。让我代替他跟您走吧。我在很多年以前就应该死了。</em>他向曾经拯救了晓梅的神明祈祷，向曾经拯救了自己的神明祈祷。王耀在祈祷中一遍又一遍地乞求，为比其他所有事物都重要的男人的生命乞求。他从来没有告诉过他，他让自己感到多幸福，他从来没有表示过自己有多爱他。他还有好多事想要和他说，他们本来可以一起制造许多的美好回忆。<em>直至死亡将我们分开，不是吗？不要走，伊万……求你了……求你活下来。</em></p><p class="western">滴。滴。滴。生命维持系统唱着悲剧的旋律。</p><p class="western">
  <em>任何代价，我愿意付出任何代价来交换他的生命。请让他活下去。求求您……求求您……求求您了。</em>
</p><p class="western">滴。滴。</p><p class="western">
  <em>我还有好多事没有和他说。</em>
</p><p class="western">滴。</p><p class="western">
  <em>伊万，我爱你。</em>
</p><p class="western">设备声变成了无起伏的单音。医生走出手术室，摇了摇头。</p><hr/><p class="western">
  <em>太阳是注视着全世界的灿烂眼睛，它的光线钻进世上的每一个角落，让整个世界沐浴在温暖的柔光之中。时间的流逝趋于缓慢，不过对他们来说这正好。彼此相伴了一生的两人依旧不曾厌烦对方的陪伴。他们坐在并排的橡木摇椅里，沉浸在午后的美好之中。其中更为年长的一人哼起了早已被遗忘了的过去的调子，迟暮但宁静的心中播放着他最美好的回忆。</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>We drove fast and died young</em><em>（我们在这条路上疯狂奔跑着，向死亡奔驰）。</em><em>Crashing into the gray smoke, I rode into the eternal sunset</em><em>（撞进灰蒙的烟雾，驶向永恒的夕阳），”老人轻声念道，“</em><em>All alone in this ride, my only wish was for my man to be by my side</em><em>（这一路，唯愿我的爱人能伴我左右）……啊，我想不起来下一句是什么了，你还记得吗，万尼亚？”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>在他身边的男人微弱地笑了一下，昔日的烧伤痕迹在起了皱纹的皮肤下闪着光，“什么？夕阳还有几个小时才来呢。”</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>我说的是歌词。你记得那首歌吗？”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>不记得了，我觉得我不认识这首歌。”他朝旁边歪了歪头。</em></p><p class="western">“<em>好吧，这挺怪的不是吗？”即使他的双眼再也看不太清楚东西了，它们也依然是亮晶晶的，“我知道这些歌词，可我不记得是什么时候在哪儿听到的了……真的很怪…… </em><em>My only wish was for my man to be by my side</em><em>（这一路，唯愿我的爱人能伴我左右）。”他又重复了一遍最后一句歌词。</em></p><p class="western">“<em>耀耀，我在这里。”他说道，几颗明亮的牙齿闪耀着洁白的光芒。</em></p><p class="western">“<em>我知道。”他答道。</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>他们到达了故事的终点，年迈的爱人平安和睦地一起度过了许多年，直到去世，并长成了一颗栎树和一棵椴树，黄昏渐渐让位于黑暗，但那份温暖恒久留存。</em>
</p><hr/><p class="western">世界在无尽的沉默中呼吸。在那片无声的虚空里，黑暗是在看不见的角落里静静游荡的唯一占领者。汗水在远处流了下来。一滴汗珠悬在空气之中，随即在这片黑暗中漾起涟漪。然后，他张开了双眼。</p><p class="western">“喂？能听见我说话吗？”</p><p class="western">王耀眨眨眼，等着自己的眼睛和耳朵适应跃动的音乐声和橙色的光线。“呃，我……”他的声音听起来发干而嘶哑，似乎很久没说过话一样，“我没事儿。”</p><p class="western">赛车手带着轻微的好奇向坐在旁边的陌生男人打了声招呼。正当他以为那个男人只是又一个来搭讪自己的粉丝时，对方已深陷在沉默之中。他的眼睛仿佛在看着根本不在房间里的东西，一些伊万不可能理解的东西。</p><p class="western">他等着陌生人说点什么，但是那个亚裔男人双唇紧闭。实际上，他不曾向赛车手的方向看过哪怕一眼。</p><p class="western">吞下最后一滴烧灼的液体，伊万站起身来正打算离开，这时候陌生人开口了。</p><p class="western">“那些记忆都在远去……我再也看不清它们了……”他喃喃说道，“等等，伊万，先别走，我再请你一杯。”</p><p class="western">“你怎么知道——”伊万顿了顿，“等下，这是个蠢问题。”</p><p class="western">“这里所有的人都知道你是谁。”他简单地说道。他仍没看向那位赛车手，伊万谨慎地坐回椅子里，小心观察着他。“我能问你件事儿吗？”他将对方的沉默当作了默许，“如果你能预知未来，你会如何活在当下？”</p><p class="western">伊万对这怪异的问题眯起眼，但还是决定顺着对方的话说。“没有人能预知未来。”</p><p class="western">“但是如果，”陌生男人催问道，“如果你能预知自己往后的生活，你会改变什么吗？”</p><p class="western">“……也许我会更经常说出自己的感受吧。”</p><p class="western">黑发男人看起来很惊讶。接着，他的嘴唇咧开一个微笑的轮廓。他转过头面朝向那位赛车手。</p><p class="western">伊万感到自己的心脏仿佛停止了跳动。</p><p class="western">“请原谅，我想我们还未正式自我介绍。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">～完～</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者的话：结局到底发生了什么就靠你自行想象了。也许这整篇故事都是王耀害怕向另一个人敞开心扉却又使自己受伤而产生的臆想。又或者真的发生了奇迹，他被送回到他们初遇的那一晚，而他也得到了一个改变未来的机会。也许他们保持作为永远的陌生人会更好。然而结局他仍旧选择了一个和伊万在一起的人生，无论未来会如何。<br/>感谢你阅读这篇故事，在我自己都曾一度放弃过它的情况下。非常感谢。希望你在阅读这个故事的时候能像我在写它的时候一样感到愉快。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>